The Resolution
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is a comedy/drama involving Patrick and Robin and their friends. It is based on the characters we see on screen and some we haven't. There will be no third party.
1. Chapter 1

The Resolution

Chapter One:

"I really don't want to go out. I don't see the problem in staying in." Robin Scorpio said to her good friend Lanie. It was New Year's Eve and Lanie was trying to get Robin to go out and celebrate. She had been going through a funk lately and was closing herself off a bit from anything social. Her friends were worried about her, but she insisted that everything was fine. The truth was, she was just lonely, and going out with her friends who all had boyfriends was depressing and she felt like a third wheel.

"Robin, you are acting like you're an old maid and you're not." Lanie said. "It's New Years and you need to start the year off right. I promise it will be fun."

"I don't know," she began.

"Great. Pick you up in an hour." Lanie said and hung up before Robin could object.

"Shit," Robin said and ran her hand through her hair. She turned to jump in the shower and make herself presentable. What was the worst that could happen?

XXXXX

"I'm not going. You know what happened last time I agreed to go on a set up and I'm not doing it again. You and Lanie can have fun and leave me alone. I'm going to watch the hockey game and order a pizza and enjoy being unattached." Patrick Drake said to his friend Stan. He was tired of arguing about why he wanted to stay home and he just wanted to be left alone. He was happy, or so he told himself.

"Dude, you are ruining your chances for love." Stan said and laughed. "Lanie is bringing her friend and you are going to love her."

"Love? What the hell, man? I am not interested in whatever hook up you are trying to get me into. Tell Lanie thank you but no thank you." Patrick sighed.

"Look, I know you don't want to be bothered, but nothing will ever happen if you sit home and dwell on things. So you got dumped, so what? Get out there and try again." Stan hoped he wasn't pushing it, but he needed his friend to get out of his funk.

"Thanks for that. I appreciate the care in which you reference my getting dumped." Patrick snorted. "I'm fine, please let it go."

"Sorry, but if your friends aren't going to tell you the truth, no one is. "Pick you up in an hour?" Stan said.

"Dude," Patrick said.

"See you soon." Stan hung up and Patrick swore.

XXXX

"You look so beautiful and you are going to have a blast." Lanie said as she drove Robin to the hotel.

"Where is Stan? Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than you're telling me?" Robin asked as she put her seat belt on.

"He had to take care of something and he is meeting us there. Kelly and Liz will be there with Leo and Lucky and we will have a blast." Lanie neglected to add that Stan was bringing Patrick.

"Great, so I am the only one who will be alone? Lanie I hate this." Robin sighed. "I already feel like a loser, there is no need for me to look like one as well."

"You are not a loser. You just haven't found the right guy yet." Lanie pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Look, forget everything else and just have fun tonight. Get drunk, dance and remember you aren't 80."

Robin rolled her eyes, preparing to call herself a cab as soon as she could.

XXXXX

Patrick stood at the bar and ordered for his friends. He sighed as he saw all of the couples standing together, laughing and enjoying the festivities. He felt so completely out of place and the fact they were at a hotel made it all the more pathetic. He didn't know how he let them talk him into coming here. Turning to look back at the table while he waited for the drinks, he saw a sight that made him stop. There was a woman standing next to Lanie and she was gorgeous. Patrick wondered if she was the friend he was supposed to meet. He noticed her beautiful chestnut hair and her smile seemed to light up the room. She was wearing a small black dress that hugged her petite frame and he felt himself getting lost just looking at her. He shook his head and tried to get the image of her out of his mind. It would be just his luck if she wasn't the woman he was supposed to meet.

"Patrick? What's going on?" Leo asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, nothing. I was just thinking." Patrick smiled and handed Leo a beer.

"Well Kelly was complaining about needing another beer and you know how she gets." Leo laughed and Patrick grinned.

"I know, sorry. I'll be right there, just need to grab one more drink." Patrick turned back to the bar and Leo left him. Patrick just needed a minute. He exhaled, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to him.

XXXX

"You did not set me up, did you?" Robin said to Lanie after Stan let it slip that he brought someone for her.

"Robin, just give him a chance, you never know what you might like," Lanie said.

"I know that I just don't want to be bothered. I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help, but I would really just like to be alone."

She felt tears come to her eyes and felt ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I really didn't mean to make you upset," Lanie said and hugged her friend.

"You didn't, I'm just going through some stuff. I'll be fine," Robin wiped her eyes and turned to leave the room and get some air.

XXXX

Patrick continued talking to himself at the bar and realized he needed to rejoin the group. He didn't know who the girl was or if she was there to meet him, but it didn't matter; he needed to do something. He picked up his glass and turned to walk away when he tripped over something and dumped his drink all over the beautiful woman he had been watching and when he stepped to help her, he slid on an ice cube and fell down, pulling her with him.

Chapter Two:

Oh my God, Oh my God, Robin thought to herself as she lay on the ground with a man on top of her. She took a minute to make sure she was in one piece. Her head was throbbing and she felt something wet between them. What was that? Seriously, what was it? Need to move, now. She tried to do just that.

Patrick was frozen. He was acutely aware that he was squishing the woman under him on the cold dirty floor. There was something wet between them and he panicked at the thought of what it was. The woman squirming jerked him out of his stupor. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry," Patrick said as he moved slowly off of her, but held her gaze.

Robin looked up into his soft brown eyes and was momentarily stunned. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had chiseled features and dimples, which seemed to go through his cheeks. She felt the air hit her legs and realized her dress was up to her waist and his hand was against her upper thigh, at least she hoped it was his hand. Her eyes went wide and she scrambled to her feet, only to find her dress was stuck on his watch and as she moved, the material tore right down the side.

"Oh no, no, no," she said and tried to hold the material together, but his arm was still attached.

People began to move to them to see if they were okay and Robin turned to look at the handsome stranger, panic on her face. He quickly held her dress together with his hand and pulled her into his side, putting his other arm around her, trying to mask what happened. He was acutely aware his hand was against her soft skin and she was pressed against him. The smell of her hair was intoxicating to him.

"I see you two met?" Lanie and Stan came over to them. "What was the commotion?"

Robin couldn't find her voice, wondering when she would actually die of embarrassment. She hoped it would be soon. Her head was throbbing and she hoped she wasn't bleeding.

"Yes, we met and hit it off nicely. Actually, I think um," he realized he didn't know her name.

"Robin," she whispered.

"I think Robin and I are going to take a walk. We'll catch up with you later, okay?" Patrick said. "Thanks again for introducing us."

Stan winked at him and Lanie smiled. "I knew you both would like each other. Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Lanie grinned and she and Stan walked away.

Robin and Patrick stood there, frozen. Now what? "We need to go somewhere private so I can fix this," she hissed.

"Just walk with me and we can go out to the lobby." He said and kept his arm around her and held his other hand on her dress to keep it closed. They walked very closely to each other as they made their way to the lobby and saw there was no way they were going to find any privacy. The lobby was crawling with couples.

"Any other bright ideas?" She said with anger in her voice.

"Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman. Would you prefer I just rip my arm away?" He hissed back and smiled as a couple walked by and nodded at them.

"A gentleman? What part of dumping your drink on me before slamming me onto the disgusting floor and then ripping my dress is gentlemanly?" She hissed back and smiled as another couple walked by.

He rolled his eyes. "Right, that's how it happened. I don't know about you, but I find this to be a great meeting." He walked them to the elevators.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a room booked and I figured since we couldn't find anywhere else to go, we could go there." He really thought it was a good idea.

"Right. Your hotel room? Who do you think you are? I am not going to a hotel room with you." She turned to face him and her dress flapped open. She quickly turned back into him. "This is the worst night ever."

He sighed. "I'm having a great time, honey." His sarcasm was dripping.

"Honey? Seriously? I have an idea, give me your key and I will go into the room and change and you can stay out here." She said.

"No way. I don't know you at all. You could go into my room and steal all of my things. This could be your MO. You could be a man eater." He said. "You probably know I'm a doctor and you figure I probably have money."

She laughed. "You are giving yourself way too much credit. For your information, I am also a doctor, so I don't need your money, and as for being a man eater, sorry, sweetie, you're not my type."

He glared at her and she glared back at him.

"This is ridiculous," she said. What the hell was going on? "You're a friend of Stan's?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm a friend of Lanie, so now you can trust me."

"Not going to happen." He said.

"Ugh, whatever, just get me to the room so I can get away from you." She said.

"Gladly." He said and pushed the elevator button.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

Where did all of these people come from? Robin wondered as she was smashed up against Patrick in the elevator along with four other couples-all of whom were making out in a very forward way. One of the couples broke for air and looked at them.

"Sorry, but we just can't keep our hands off of each other," the woman said as her significant other continued to molest her. "You know how it is."

Patrick smiled. "Actually I don't. My girlfriend here is really frigid, she doesn't believe in showing her appreciation for what she has."

Robin rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend here just doesn't know how to handle a feisty female. I'm working on getting him some love lessons."

Patrick laughed. "Right, love lessons, from who?"

"Anyone with a brain would know how to do everything better than you," she said and stared up at him.

"If you ever let me do anything to you, you would see I know just what to do and how to do it. I could do things to you that would leave you begging for more," he said, oblivious to the fact that the elevator was stopped and the other couples were staring at them.

Her eyes were flaming as she looked at him. "Right, because once again it's all about you. Maybe a woman doesn't want things to be just done to her, perhaps she likes things to be equal, you know, mutual pleasure."

"I know all about mutual pleasure, sweetie. All about it," he said and realized suddenly that they were being watched. He and Robin turned and saw all four couples staring at them.

"I'm getting hot just watching you guys." One of the women said.

"This is the best foreplay I have had," a man said.

"Did you guys plan this? I love role playing and you guys are so real, I almost believed it." The first couple said. "How long have you two been together."

Robin cleared her throat, incredibly embarrassed. She also realized she didn't even know his name. "Feels like we just met."

Patrick shifted. "Yeah, just met," he was getting increasingly uncomfortable and he realized the close proximity of her body and his hand against her soft skin was making him aroused. He needed to get away from her now.

"Well thanks for giving us a great start to our new year," one man said as the elevator came to a stop. The other couples became lost in each other again.

"Happy to help." Robin said and the elevator lurched and she fell back against Patrick. Oh God, was that what she though it was?

Patrick began to panic. There was no way she didn't feel that and he wondered if this night was even real.

"What was that? Are we stuck?" One of the women said.

Oh, for the love of everything holy, please don't let us be stuck, Patrick thought to himself. "I'll hit the button again," he moved his hand, forgetting for a moment it was stuck to Robin and they both heard the sound of tearing fabric. "Shit," he said.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I forgot," he muttered to her. "Sorry."

She looked at the other couples and went to say something when the elevator lurched again and they all jumped. The doors opened and everyone got out, Patrick and Robin the last ones. The couples headed to their rooms and Robin turned to look at him. "Don't say a word," she said. "Which room is yours?"

He was silent and she flamed at him. "Which room is it?"

"You told me not to say a word," he said.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I can't believe any of this is happening," she ranted.

"Look, I appreciate your disgust, but until you can move away from me, can you refrain from screeching in that voice? I have a headache," he said and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Oh, sorry, maybe I can make it better, but wait, probably not, because I'm so frigid," she said.

He smiled. "What was I supposed to say?"

"I can think of a hundred different responses to their question. How about we are private, or we are waiting to get to the room or we are being romantic or I am trying to keep my composure, and touching her would drive me crazy. Anything would have been better than my girlfriend is frigid," she huffed.

"Seemed like an accurate response," he said and stared back at her.

"Ugh," she turned. "Which room?"

"We aren't on this floor," he said.

He seriously didn't say that. He did not just say that. She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well the elevator was having trouble, I didn't think we should stay on it. We can catch the other one," he said.

"Fine, whatever," she said and turned to push the button when she almost tripped. He held her to him and she steadied herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concern on his face.

"I just tripped," she said.

"It looked like you got dizzy."

"I'm fine. I think I hit my head when you body slammed me. I just need to sit down and relax," she sighed.

"I didn't body slam you, I fell. I feel badly enough about it, you know," he said as he touched her head.

"I'm sorry. I know you do," she realized he was touching her hair. "What are you doing to my head?" She pulled her head away from him.

"I'm checking for a bump," he said and when she stared at him he sighed. "I'm a neurosurgeon."

She laughed. "Sure you are, and if I had hit my foot you would be a podiatrist, right?"

He stared at her. "You are a real piece of work. Why are you working so hard to repel me?"

She exhaled, knowing she was being nasty. He was right, but she wasn't about to admit it. "I just want to get to the room and end this nightmare." They both looked up as the elevator opened and he helped her on.

"I'm right there with you," he said and pushed the floor button about five times.

"Once is fine," she said.

"Sometimes we all need an extra push," he flashed his dimples at her and she couldn't help it, she smiled and shook her head.

Chapter Four:

"I didn't think it could possibly take so damn long to get to a freaking hotel room," Robin exclaimed as they made their way down the hallway to the door.

"I'm used to women racing to get me into a hotel room," Patrick said, his eyes twinkling.

"Ugh, you are such a pig," she said.

"I don't see you denying it," he grinned, trying to act like a jerk so she would stop affecting his body in ways that were not welcome.

"If I could get away from you, I would," she said.

"You can move anytime you want," he said.

"Just open the door," she said as they arrived at the room.

He realized the key was in his back pocket and the only way to reach it was with the hand that was holding her dress together.

"What is your problem?" Robin asked him.

"I can't reach it. It's in my back pocket," he said.

"Fine, I'll get it," she went to reach and he moved.

"Hey, just a minute," he said.

"What is wrong?" She was exasperated.

"You can't just stick your hand in a man's pocket. There are rules."

She glared at him. "If you don't get this door open in the next ten seconds, you will no longer be a man."

He nodded. "Right, back left pocket."

She reached around and stuck her hand in his pocket, pulling out the key card. She tried to ignore the feel of his hard buttock under his pants and just slipped the card into the door slot and pushed it open. They walked in and he closed the door.

"Thank God," he said and went to move his hand.

"Wait," she yelled.

"I knew you wanted to stay close to me," he leaned in to her and she put her hand on his head, stopping him.

"Just take your watch off and I will go into the bathroom and fix myself," she said. "I would like to not rip any more of this dress if possible."

He shook his head and reached his other hand over to try and unclasp his watch.

"What is taking so long?" She was having trouble concentrating with both of his hands near her skin. God he was handsome.

"I just can't get it. Stop squirming," he said.

"Let me do it," she said and moved to unclasp the band. She got it and he pulled his hand out, finally releasing their hold. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Patrick exhaled and walked to the little fridge in the room, taking out a small bottle of alcohol and pouring it over ice. He was so mixed up inside, the feelings he was having for this woman were completely ridiculous and out of the blue. He knew nothing about her and what irritated him the most was that he found he wanted to know more. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned the top buttons. He sat down at the small desk in the room and took a drink. What the hell was he doing?

Robin took her dress off in the bathroom and stood there in her bra and panties. She looked at the material and saw just how tangled his watch was in the fabric. She worked on getting it out and finally had success. She looked at the dress and saw it was likely a lost cause. The dress was ripped almost all the way up the side. She couldn't put it back on and she didn't know what to do. Was there a bathrobe in the room? She could put that on. She just needed to get it. It was probably in the closet. She took a deep breath and cracked the door open. "Can you give me the robe?"

He looked up and smiled. "What?"

Ugh, he was impossible. "I don't have anything to wear. I need the robe and I can't walk out in my underwear," she said evenly.

"Why not? I don't mind," he said simply.

"Fine, whatever," she took a deep breath and held the ripped dress in front of her as she walked out of the bathroom and glared at him before moving to the closet and grabbing the bathrobe. She went back in to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Patrick was speechless. She had the most gorgeous body; tanned and smooth, and her black lace underwear made his head swim with thoughts of, well, everything. She had her chest covered, so he didn't get a good look, but when she turned to the side, he saw her profile and he felt his whole body react. He took his drink and swallowed a large gulp.

Why did he have to get half undressed? Robin thought to herself as she sat on the closed toilet seat. Okay, he wasn't half undressed, but his shirt was out of his pants and he had unbuttoned the top few buttons so his skin was peeking out. She wondered what his chest looked like, or felt like, or tasted like. She about jumped out of her skin when he knocked on the door.

"Can you come out, I need to use the bathroom," he said.

She didn't say anything and he knocked again. "You can't stay in the bathroom all night."

She was still silent.

"I have to go," he repeated and was about to knock on the door again when she flung it open and glared at him, the bathrobe wrapped tightly around her, her dress in her arms.

"Don't have a panic attack because you have to pee," she said and walked past him.

He glared back at her and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Robin sat down on the bed and put her dress next to her. She had to get out of here and go home, but she didn't drive and now she had no clothes. Damn Lanie for making her come out tonight. She was perfectly content at home. She looked up as he walked out of the bathroom and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sitting on the bed in my room and turning on the television," he said.

"But I'm on the bed," she said emphatically.

"So what? Do you want a ribbon?" He didn't get her.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

He smiled. "What do you think it is?"

"Dick?" She said without missing a beat.

He laughed. "You wish."

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I need to get some clothes and get out of here," she stood up and he smiled. "What?" She barked at him.

"Nothing, just wondering where you think you're going to get clothes tonight," he said and turned on the TV.

She was quiet. "Fine. This is a nice hotel, there must be a gift shop."

"It's New Years Eve. It's closed."

"Fine. There must be a sewing kit here. I'll sew my dress and then call a cab," she began going through the drawers in the room.

He picked up her dress. "I think this needs more than a needle and thread."

"Who are you, Martha Stewart?" She asked and slammed the dresser drawer shut in frustration, catching her finger inside. "Ow, Shit!" She yelled and tears pricked her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his concern not forced at all.

She walked to the chair and sat down, holding her hand in her lap. "I'm fine."

"Let me see. I told you I was a doctor," he walked over to her.

"You said you were a neurosurgeon," she said, trying to control her emotions.

"I am, but I can still look," he said.

"I'm a doctor, too. I can handle it," she said.

"Well you must be in research," he stated.

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Why do you say that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Tell me why you said that."

"Because you have been nothing but nasty since we met. I figure you must not have a lot of contact with people because you might have a modicum of personality if you actually saw patients," he said.

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. The reality of his words cut her deeply and she was ashamed. She was also mortified and embarrassed and tired and her hand and head hurt. The tears were a result of all of that.

Patrick felt terrible. "Hey, I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She wiped her face. "Don't act so concerned. It's not like I'm anyone worth getting to know. Apparently I'm a bitch."

"I didn't say that," he walked closer and stood facing her. "You just seem to have a wall the size of Mount Everest build around you."

She looked up into his eyes and her heart skipped. "I'm sorry."

"I'm Patrick," he said and held out his hand.

She sniffed and took his hand in hers. "Hi Patrick."

He couldn't deny it. If ever he thought there would be sparks, it happened. There wasn't just a spark when they touched; there were fireworks. He looked into her eyes and tried to gauge if she felt the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five:

Awkward. That was the only word to describe the last few minutes. Robin sat on the chair in the corner of the room wrapped tightly in the bathrobe and Patrick sat on the bed, staring at his hands.

"So I think I'm going to call a cab and go home." Robin said.

"You can't go home in a bathrobe, it isn't safe." Patrick said.

"I can take care of myself." She stated.

"Of course you can." He sighed. "Why do you do that?"

She looked at him. "Do what?"

"Make everything like it's a competition." He stood up and walked to the counter where the ice was. "When I said it was dangerous, I wasn't implying that you were helpless. What woman would go out in a strange car on New Years Eve wearing only a bathrobe?"

She smiled. "What kind of a woman would go to a hotel room with a strange man she just met and sit there in a bathrobe?"

"Good point, but I'm not a strange man." He turned on the coffee pot in the room.

She ran her hand through her hair. "To me, you kind of are."

"So let's change that."

"How?"

"Are you up for a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Poker?"

She thought for a minute. "I can't play in a bathrobe."

"You can take it off." He smiled. "I'll get naked too if you want."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have a t-shirt and a pair of shorts I could borrow?"

He flashed her a dimpled smile. "Already trying to get into my pants?"

"You are such a pig. Never mind." She walked over to the fridge and took out a little bottle of alcohol.

"I have to pay for that," he said.

"Well it's a good thing you're a doctor, as you keep pointing out." She poured the alcohol over some ice and took a long drink.

"Slow down, don't want you to throw up or anything." He walked over and grabbed his bags, pulling out a t-shirt and his pajama shorts. "It's not the best, but it should work." He walked over and handed them to her.

"Are they clean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

She got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and letting out a deep breath. What was going on here? She pulled the bathrobe off and stepped into his shorts, which wouldn't stay up. Shit, again, she thought. She pulled the belt out of the bathrobe and tied it on top of the shorts to hold them up. She pulled on his t-shirt, which fell down to her knees. It smelled like his cologne and she felt her heart race. She found herself wondering what his body felt like. This was bad; this was really bad.

Patrick decided to change into something more comfortable as well while she was changing. He was glad he brought his gym bag with him and he had another pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He pulled his shirt and suit pants off and stood there in his underwear when he heard the door open. Shit, he thought.

He stood there in his underwear and she wondered if there was a more beautiful site. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." She stammered.

He pulled on his sweat pants and turned to face her. "No problem. You can come out."

"You should put a shirt on." She said, not able to tear her eyes away from him.

He didn't think he had ever seen anything sexier than her wearing his clothes. She was swimming in them, but she was gorgeous. "Sorry, but you don't have to be a prude."

"I'm not a prude, but you don't have to strut around in your bare skin." She said and walked to the bed.

"Strut? I don't strut. I don't need to strut." He said and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"So are we playing?" She asked.

He eyed her. "Do you even know how?"

"Seriously? Give me the cards." She crossed her legs and pulled her hair up into a twist. She took the cards and shuffled. "Texas hold-em?"

She kept surprising him. "Sure. What are we playing for?" He took their drinks and put them down on the table next to the bed.

She chewed on her lip. "A question and a truthful answer."

"Is that like money? Because I like money." He sat down opposite her.

"Not everything is about money. Whoever wins a hand gets to ask the other a question, and you have to answer honestly." She said and began to deal.

"Fine by me, but you better get ready to start talking." He grinned.

About a half hour later, Patrick was sweating. She was kicking his ass. "Who taught you how to play?"

"I am not answering anything. You are about to lose and I will be asking the questions." She put her hand down and made a dancing movement with her arms. "Read them and weep."

He pouted. "Whatever. I let you win that hand."

She laughed. "Sure you did. Do you want to play something a little less taxing like go fish?"

"No. I will win the next hand." He began to shuffle.

"Wait, I didn't ask my question." She smiled.

"Fine. Ask away."

"And you have to answer honestly."

"I am always honest." He said and looked at her.

She tried to gauge if he was right. "Okay. Tell me your deepest fear."

He was quiet for a minute. "Being alone."

She didn't expect that, and it made her body react in ways that were unacceptable.

"No comment?" He saw her expression soften at his answer and he surprised himself when he said it. What was she doing to him?

"No comment. Shall we play again?" She didn't look at him, but she drank more from her glass.

Another half hour passed and Robin was filled with dread. She was going to lose. She was in trouble. They turned their cards and she saw him smile. "What?"

"Not so happy now, are we?" He grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"You got lucky." She said.

"Not yet I haven't, but the night is still young." He flashed his dimples at her.

"Why do you always do that?"

"My turn to ask the question." He said and she braced herself. He was quiet for a minute and decided to pose a question he figured she wouldn't have an answer to. "What is your deep dark secret?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears and before she could think about it, she blurted it out. "I'm HIV positive."

Chapter Six:

Robin couldn't believe she just blurted it out like that. Who does that? What was wrong with her? Not only did she just blurt it out, but then she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. She needed to go home. She needed to get away from him, from this night. She needed to get him out of her mind.

XXXX

Patrick felt like the wind was knocked out of him. She was HIV positive? How? When? He had so many questions and no answers, but there was one thing he knew for sure. He wanted to know more. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Robin? Please come out."

She felt her stomach jump at his deep and sexy voice. "I think it would be best if I stayed in here." She said.

"No, you can't do that." He was grateful she was talking.

"Why not?"

"Because that's just weird."

She smiled despite her mood. She opened the door and looked at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I just blurted out something completely inappropriate and I am mortified by this whole evening and I am sure, looking at you, that you have a million better options than sitting here with me." She walked to the chair and sat down, hugging her arms around her.

"You think I'm hot?" He grinned a dimpled grin and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her.

"I didn't say that." She looked into his eyes.

"You said, and I quote, looking at you, you must have a million better options. I take that to mean you think I'm hot." He hated how defeated she looked.

"Your interpretation is wrong."

"No it isn't."

"Whatever. Why don't you go back downstairs and enjoy your evening. I won't steal anything, I promise." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me?"

She exhaled and shrugged. "Because I feel ridiculous."

"You have nothing to feel ridiculous about. I'm the one who slammed you to the ground and got my drink all over you and ripped your dress in half. All in all, I'd say if we were counting, I won the embarrassing evening award." He smiled.

She was quiet for a minute and then looked at him. "I'm sorry I just blurted out something so personal. I am not sure why I did and it really wasn't appropriate."

"I know why you said it." He said.

"You don't know me well enough to say that."

He smiled and stood up. "You have been trying since we met to get me to turn away from you. You have been rude and abrasive and harsh and so have I. I think this was your shot to make me run."

"My HIV isn't a tool I use to repel people. You don't know what you're talking about." She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Maybe not consciously, but I think you did tonight. I'm actually insulted you would think that would make me run away." He faced her in the same stance she held.

She hated how accurate he was, and how much it endeared him to her that he didn't seem to be fazed by it. "I didn't necessarily think you would run."

"But most do?"

She glanced at him. "I don't want to have this discussion with you. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"But you did, so it's out there now. We can pretend you didn't say anything, but I like to start relationships with openness and honesty." He walked closer to her.

"We aren't starting a relationship, and I seriously doubt you know what a relationship is." She said and walked back to the bed.

"You don't know anything about me." He said and turned to get some coffee from the little pot in the room. "You act like you have me all figured out, but you don't."

"Have you had any long term relationships?" Robin looked at him.

He took a sip of the hot liquid. "I don't think I have to answer another question without another game."

She sighed. "I don't want to play."

"What do you want to do?"

She walked over to get some coffee and he sat down on the bed to give her room, as the hotel room wasn't very big. She made her way to the table and the pajama shorts she was wearing fell to the floor and she tripped over them and crashed to the floor, hitting his knee and causing him to spill his coffee.

"Ow, shit," he jumped up and dumped half of the coffee onto her bare legs.

"Ow," she yelped and moved quickly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." He put the cup on the counter and grabbed the ice bucket, pouring it onto her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelped as the ice went everywhere.

"I poured hot coffee on your bare legs. I was trying to stop it from burning." He said, realizing he may have gone overboard.

She lay back on the floor and exhaled. This night needed to end, now.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and reached to try and gather the ice.

"Get your hands off of my legs," she said and got up quickly.

"I'm sorry." He realized he kept saying that.

"It's fine. I'm fine." She said and shivered. "I'm freezing, but I'm fine."

"I'm sor… whatever." He cleaned up the ice from the floor and she shook out the pajama bottoms and stepped back into them. He dumped the ice in the bathroom sink and walked back to her.

"Can I see your legs?" He was worried he had burned her.

"I'm fine."

"Did I burn you?"

She knew he felt badly. "No, it's just red; I'm fine, really."

He shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Okay."

She sat down with a towel on her lap, opposite from him on the bed. Awkward, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews! Am I updating too often?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven:

"No, it's fine, I'll find a way home, no problem. Have fun and be safe." Robin spoke on the phone to Lanie. "Yes, I'm having fun. He is very nice. No, no problems at all. Okay, see you at work in a few days," she hung up and tossed her phone on the bed. "Shit."

"Do you often lie to your friends?" Patrick asked as he tossed some pretzels into his mouth. They had been sitting in awkward silence for the past half hour until Robin's phone rang.

"There is no need to make her feel badly for leaving me with you. I'm a big girl and I will find my own way home. She is enjoying her night and I didn't see a reason to ruin it." Robin sighed and looked at her legs before she realized he was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"If you have something to say, just say it," she looked at him.

"I don't want to get my head bitten off, so I will remain silent," he turned to the television and watched some meaningless drivel.

She couldn't take this room for another second. "I need some air," she got up and looked at him. "Where is the key?"

"In my pants pocket."

"Can I take it?"

"It wouldn't matter what I said, so whatever you want," he said.

"Why are you being such an ass?" She asked him.

"I'm not, but you just seem to have a chip on your shoulder the size of Texas," he said.

"And you're so perfect?" She walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"We weren't talking about me," he could feel the warmth of her skin as she sat close to him.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," she looked ahead at the television and was quiet, so many thoughts running through her head. Maybe they were all right? She turned with her back to him and sighed. Maybe she could just sleep the rest of the evening. Her eyes filled with tears.

Patrick got up and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on the chair, facing her. "Robin, look at me."

She picked her head up and faced him. "Why bother? You already have me completely figured out."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't been fair."

"Whatever, like I said, it doesn't matter. I think I am just going to take the blanket and sleep on the chair. You should go back downstairs and enjoy the evening. It's almost midnight," she wiped her eyes and pulled the blanket off the bed.

"I don't want to go downstairs. I want to bring in the New Year with you," he smiled at her.

She chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I like you. I think you are someone I would like to get to know better," he said sincerely.

She tried to figure him out. Was he serious or pulling her chain? "Alright."

"So can we start over?" He asked her, happy to see her smiling.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I think we've learned some important things about each other," she smiled. "But I still have some questions."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like why your biggest fear is being alone?" She watched his face as she spoke and saw him flinch a little.

"It was just an answer."

"No it wasn't."

"Whatever. Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know more, so I think another game is in order. If I win, you need to talk about your answer," she grinned at him, her eyes twinkling.

"And what do I get if I win?" His eyes bore into her.

"I don't know, what do you want?" She immediately regretted her words.

"If I win, you kiss me at midnight."

She stared at him. "What?"

"And not a peck on the cheek, but a real full on lip kiss," he grinned. "Are we on?"

She raised her eyes and smiled. "We're on."

He didn't think she would agree, but she seemed full of surprises. He grabbed the cards and she poured another drink, taking a long sip. He did the same and they sat down on the bed as he dealt.

About 20 minutes later, Patrick realized he was going to lose. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the thought of having to be honest with her about his answer, or the fact that he wouldn't be kissing her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him, seeing him staring into space and not playing his hand.

He looked at her. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About how you're going to lose?" She looked at him, her eyes dancing.

He smiled at her and shrugged. "I figured I would let you win."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, I kicked your behind and you know it."

He took another drink. "It doesn't matter."

She couldn't figure him out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just lost, no big deal," he got up and put his glass down on the counter.

"Okay," she gathered the cards and put them in a pile. He turned and leaned on the dresser, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Still time to go downstairs before midnight," she said to him. "Might make your evening not a total loss."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"I don't care what you do."

He nodded. "Right, of course you don't. Have a nice night," he grabbed his pants.

"What's your problem? You lost and now you're acting like a baby," she stood up and walked to him. "I don't care if you go back downstairs, but don't act like this is my fault."

"All of this is your fault," he muttered.

She was flabbergasted. "What the hell does that mean? How is any of this my fault?" She walked up to him and crossed her arms, her eyes on fire.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything," he turned from her and she moved to block him.

"What does that mean? I don't know what you're talking about," she said and stood between him and the door.

"Please get out of my way," he said.

"No, this is your room. I'm out," she turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Patrick threw his pants down and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know why he acted like that. She got to him, but he didn't know why. He poured another drink and there was a knock at the door. He looked through the hole and sighed before opening.

"I left my purse in here. I can't go anywhere without money or my phone. I'll get it and get out." Robin brushed past him and he closed the door behind her.

She walked to the bed and found her phone and grabbed her purse. He stood and watched her, blocking her path. "Excuse me," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"My dad walked out on me when my mom died and since then I have issues with being left alone," he shrugged. "That's why my fear is being alone. I am alone and I don't like it."

She was stunned by his admission, not because of his fear, but because he appeared so vulnerable in the moment, like he was naked and she was the first one to see all he had inside.

"Oh, well, then I guess I shouldn't leave. No point in both of us being alone tonight," she smiled and walked back to the bed, sitting down.

He grinned, grateful she didn't push the topic. It was the perfect response. He looked at her, sitting on the bed, smiling at him. "It's just about midnight, come watch the ball drop with me," she patted the mattress next to her.

He was suddenly nervous and he wasn't sure why. He walked to the bed and sat down where she motioned. He looked at her and then at the television. She counted down with the announcer as the ball dropped and then she picked up her arms in celebration. "Happy New Year!"

He turned to face her and she looked at him, her face bright and happy and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in to touch her cheek and when she didn't stop him, he moved closer. He knew he was pushing it, but he suddenly wanted more. He had never felt like this with anyone. She excited him and he found he wanted to know all about her, and that made his heart race and his blood rush through his body. In her eyes he saw what he felt; passion.

Robin knew it was coming, and she found she didn't want to stop it. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the honesty in his words, or the fact that somewhere, deep within her being, she felt something she had missed for so long. She looked into his eyes and saw what she felt; desire.

Chapter Eight:

_Robin knew it was coming, and she found she didn't want to stop it. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the honesty in his words, or the fact that somewhere, deep within her being, she felt something she had missed for so long. She looked into his eyes and saw what she felt; desire._

Patrick looked into her eyes and felt a strange sensation come over him. He had kissed so many women in his life, more than he cared to admit, but this moment, right here and now, was different. He caressed her cheek and he could see her eyes were filled with anticipation. It wasn't right. He backed away.

"Robin, I don't think this is a good idea," he sat back and looked at his hands.

She was stunned and her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and seemed ready to say something, but he didn't, he just sighed.

"Okay I get it," she got up and grabbed her purse and her dress and walked out of the room.

He jumped up and walked after her into the hall. "Robin, wait, please."

She stopped halfway down the hall and turned to look at him. "It's fine, don't worry about it," she turned and kept walking so he wouldn't see her tears.

His long legs allowed him to reach her in about 4 steps and he blocked her way. "Please listen to me."

She looked up into his eyes and he winced at the honesty and pain he saw there. "You already said everything you needed to. I'm a big girl, Patrick, I will be fine."

"But I didn't say anything."

"Exactly," she tried to walk away when he put his hand on her arm.

"Please wait."

"Please move."

"Excuse me ma'am, is this man bothering you?" Another hotel guest was walking by and saw the exchange.

Patrick looked at him. "We're fine."

"I don't recall asking you." The man walked closer to Patrick.

"No, he isn't. I'm fine, thank you." Robin said quickly, worried about what this guy could do. He was really built and the smell of alcohol was oozing from him, a dangerous combination.

Patrick and the man glared at each other for a minute longer and then the man left.

"Will you please come back to the room with me? I would like to explain," he said. "Please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

They walked back down the hall and Patrick stopped. "Shit."

She looked at him and smiled. "Locked the key inside, didn't you."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Will you wait here while I go downstairs and get another key?"

"There is a house phone by the elevator. You can call there," she said.

"Okay, don't move."

She watched him walk away and wondered what she was doing. It was obvious he just wasn't into her like that. This whole scenario was ridiculous, really. She didn't even know him. It was interesting, she mused, she hadn't been attracted to anyone in a long time. It was sort of like she just expected to be alone. Her tears came again and she angrily wiped them away. Robin Scorpio didn't do things like this. She tried to give herself a pep talk and then she saw him heading back to the room and her resolve failed.

"Sorry, got it," he said out of breath as he opened the door. He waited for her to walk in and then he locked the door behind them. He went in to the bed and she stood by the door.

"You can come in," he said. "Please."

She sighed. "Look, you don't need to say or do anything. We are both adults and this whole situation is a mess. I think we should just wait until morning and go our separate ways and forget tonight ever happened."

He walked back over to her and took what she was carrying out of her hands, placing it down on the bed and walking back to her. "I'm sorry. I messed up and I'm sorry."

She looked down and he tilted her face back to look at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and she grasped his wrists in her hands. "Patrick, it's fine, but this is making it worse."

"I don't think I have ever kissed someone I wanted to kiss," he said.

"That doesn't make any sense."

He sighed. "I know, but it's the truth. When I looked at you, sitting on the bed, your honesty and vulnerability just did something to me. I didn't want this to just be another kiss. I didn't want you to think I was playing you. I needed you to know that I wanted to kiss you."

She smiled. "Well you could have just said that."

"But this was so much more fun," he smirked.

She moved his hands off her face and she walked into the room, turning around to look at him before she sat on the bed. He walked to her and sat down next to her, just like they were before.

"Let's just forget the past half hour," she took his hand in hers. "Happy New Year Patrick," she smiled and went to move when he held her hand tighter.

"I'm not messing this up twice," he said and leaned in to capture her lips with his. He was tentative at first, soft and searching, but when he felt her hand snake up to his neck and the slight tilt of her face gave him all the invitation he needed to know this was right. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, knowing this was a moment he would not soon forget, and when she moaned into his mouth, he felt his arousal strain against his pants. This wasn't good. This was incredible, she felt and tasted incredible.

Robin wasn't sure she had a thought left in her head except how amazing his mouth felt on hers. She was surprised when he kissed her, but that turned quickly to passion and heat as she felt his arms around her body and the neediness in his kiss was intoxicating. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and she obliged, opening her mouth and welcoming him, sucking on his lip as she felt the heat pool at her center, her nerve endings alive and electric. This was too much, too fast, but amazing nonetheless. She pulled away and looked at him, speechless.

Her face was flushed and her lips swollen. He wasn't sure he had ever seen anything more beautiful. "Wow," he smiled. If kissing her was this amazing, he didn't dare think about what it would be like to make love to her. His groin twitched and he blushed.

She touched her lips and looked at him, not knowing what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but that wasn't happening. She exhaled and looked at her hands before she smiled at him.

He needed to take a cold shower. He was afraid if he moved, she would see exactly how much he enjoyed that kiss. "Are you okay?" He was concerned at her silence.

"I am. I'm just a little overwhelmed," she stood up and hugged her arms around her body, his t-shirt huge on her.

He knew what she meant. "Are you hungry?"

She grinned. "I could eat something."

"Why don't you order some room service while I take a quick shower," he prayed she would agree to that.

"Sounds good," she turned to get the dining menu and he made his way into the bathroom. He closed the door and cursed his body for betraying him.

Robin ordered some food and smiled when she heard the shower turn on. She still had it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nine:

"How is that a word?" Patrick exclaimed as Robin played her hand at words with friends. She grinned at the handsome doctor whose hair was still damp and whose eyes were mischievous.

"If the computer accepts it, it's a word. Don't be a poor sport," she smiled, having a really good time now that the awkwardness had somewhat gone away.

"I'm not a poor sport, I just can't work with these letters. Who gets four 'i's'?" He exhaled.

"Let me see," she moved next to him on the bed and leaned close to him, looking at his phone. His whole body reacted to her close proximity and he found he was loving every bit of it.

"You should swap your letters; those are ridiculous," she said and sat back down.

He laughed and put his phone down.

"What's so funny?" She picked up some of the fruit they had ordered and took a bite of pineapple. The juice dripped down her chin and she grabbed a napkin.

He cleared his throat, trying not to let the way she was eating the fruit get to him. "I was just thinking if my grandparents could see me now, they would so disapprove."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He blushed. "I have a beautiful woman in my hotel room and we are playing a game on our phones. I think I failed New Years Eve 101."

She laughed. "I doubt it. I think they would be proud of you. You have made this a New Years Eve I won't soon forget," she blushed as soon as she said the words. "I just mean it's been different."

He nodded. "Different, for sure."

"It's almost 3am," she looked at the clock. "Are you tired?"

"Maybe a little. What about you?"

"I am a little, too. Do you mind if I take a shower before we call it a night?"

"Of course not. I'll put the food in the hall. Take your time." Patrick said and she picked up her purse and went into the bathroom.

Patrick put the tray out in the hall and came back in, his mind whirling. He felt like they had known each other forever. He had never been so comfortable with anyone in such a short time and he found himself upset at the thought of not seeing her again after tonight. Thoughts of their kiss ran through his mind and his heart raced when he heard the shower turn on. He shook his head and lay down on the bed, turning the television louder and trying to drown out the sound of what he imagined was her gorgeous naked body with the water cascading over it.

XXXX

Robin stood in the shower and let the hot water pelt her tanned skin. So many thoughts were running through her mind, none of which were appropriate. She never figured on feeling anything like this again; so open and alive. Patrick awakened something in her that she thought was gone. She felt sexy and flirtatious and the most exciting thing for her was the thought of where this could go. She closed her eyes as the water danced off her skin and she imagined, for a moment, he was in the shower with her.

XXXX

Patrick realized he must have dozed off for a bit, and when he woke up he heard the shower still running. She had been in there for a while and he was worried. "Robin?" He stood outside the door and saw it was cracked open. He pushed it open slightly and he could make out her naked form through the door. He stood by the door and cleared his throat. "Robin? Are you okay?" Still nothing. Screw this; he was afraid she passed out or something. He walked to the curtain and opened it, seeing her sitting on the floor of the tub, her head in her hands.

"Robin? What's wrong?" He reached in to her and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him.

"I got scared. You've been in here for a long time and you're sitting on the floor of the tub," he didn't care that his clothes were getting soaked.

"Right, sorry," she stood up and he swallowed thickly. She was simply gorgeous; the curve of her breasts and the dip to her waist were perfection. He stared at her and turned away, waiting for a slap.

"Do you like what you see?"

He met her gaze again. "Very much."

"Your clothes are all wet," she said as she pulled him into the shower with her. "We should fix that," she pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor of the bathroom.

"Robin, are you sure we should be doing this?" He couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Do you want to stop?"

"God no," he said and pulled the rest of his clothes off before she jumped into his arms. He held her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall, his mouth feasting on hers and his hands holding her buttocks against him.

Robin pressed herself against his hard, taut chest and she could feel his erection pressing into her middle. She unwrapped her legs from him and moved her lips down his chest, following the trail of hair from his chest to his navel and then to the tip of his throbbing member.

"Patrick?"

"Robin."

"Patrick?" The voice wasn't sexy, but insistent.

"What?" He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. Shit, he was dreaming. Shit again, he was worse than a horny teenager.

"I didn't want to wake you, but you are laying on my meds," she said and smiled. "Roll over and then you can go back to bed."

He wiped his face and moved, allowing her to grab her bag. "Sorry."

"No problem. Were you dreaming? You looked happy," she sat on the chair next to the bed and brushed her wet hair.

"I don't remember," he lied.

She nodded. "That happens to me a lot," she took the extra blanket and walked to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"You seem comfortable, so I will just sleep on the couch," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is a king size bed. I'll stay on my side and you can have that side," he looked at her and smiled. "I can sleep on the couch if you would be more comfortable."

She shook her head. "We can share, that would be fine," she crawled into the other side of the bed and lay down, her back to him.

Patrick turned with his back to her and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

Chapter Ten:

Robin was warm and cozy and she didn't want to move from whatever cocoon she was in. It was one of those times when sleep was a necessity and staying in the perfect storm of comfort, warmth and happiness was far more important than the reality of the situation. She was ignoring every notion that nagged at her brain to stop what she was about to do. Her logic was screaming at her but her desire crushed it. If there was a metaphoric angel and devil on her shoulders, the angel was being obliterated. She opened her eyes and saw Patrick asleep next to her. He had moved closer during the night and had kicked off the blanket, so only the sheet was covering his lower body. His bare chest was inviting and she looked at him with a need for more. This was crazy. Robin Scorpio didn't do things like this. She was reserved and had self-restraint, but God he was beautiful. She took her hand and reached over to touch his chest, slowly moving down his hard abdomen to the trail of hair, which led to his pajama bottoms. He moved a little in his sleep and she froze, but he was snoring again in a moment.

You're crazy, she thought to herself. What do you think you're doing? This was a bad idea, every part of this was wrong. But, she smiled to herself; this was a one-time thing. She would probably never see him again. She moved a fraction closer and flattened her hand on by his navel. She saw a bulge begin to form under the thin material of his pants and she stared at his groin.

"Like what you see?"

She jumped at his words and turned twelve shades of red. "Can I claim sleepwalking?"

He tilted her face up to meet his and smiled. "Not if you want this to continue."

She smiled and he turned her onto her back and pressed his body to hers. She felt his hands under her shirt and then she couldn't breathe. What the? She opened her eyes and realized she had been dreaming. He had rolled over half onto her and his arm smacked her face. "Move," she said and scrambled to get out from under him.

He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "Oh, sorry," he said and moved off of her.

She wiggled her nose and sat up. "You punched me."

"No I didn't," he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

She sighed. "8. Time to go home."

He looked at her. "Checkout isn't until 1. I plan on staying."

She shook her head and lay back quickly, smacking her head on the wall. "Ow, shit," she put her hands on her head.

He looked at her and tried to stop, but he laughed. "Are you okay?"

She glared at him. "No. My head hurts."

"Well you slammed it into the wall," he said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Are you enjoying this?" She couldn't help it; she smiled.

"Just a little," he leaned over her and she froze.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm just checking for a bump," he moved close to her and his bare torso hovered above her. Her dream rushed back to her and she pushed him back.

"I'm fine."

He smirked. "Am I that repulsive to you?

She sighed. "No, but there is nothing about this that's okay. Why prolong the inevitable? Why stay here, with me, when you know it isn't going anywhere. You probably have a whole line of women waiting for you and this, me, well it's probably cramping your style."

He couldn't figure her out. "Why can't this go anywhere?"

She shrugged. "It just won't. I'm not someone to get involved with."

"I disagree."

"Why? Because we spent one ridiculously awkward evening together? You don't know me and I don't know you. You seem like a very nice man; brilliant and handsome and giving, but at the end of the day, you have a life and I have a life. I just don't think they fit together," she stood up and turned to walk to the bathroom when she felt the room spin. "Whoa," she said and sank to the floor.

"Robin?" He jumped out of the bed and ran to her side. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She sat against the bed and looked into his concerned eyes. "I'm good, I just think I got up too fast and sometimes my meds make me dizzy; especially in the morning before I eat something."

He took her face in his hands and looked at her pupils. "Patrick, I'm okay," she said.

He sat next to her and bent his knees, putting his arms on them. "I don't have a line of women waiting. I don't know why you think you aren't someone worth getting to know."

She put her head in her hands and sighed. "Patrick, this was just a fluke. If my dress didn't rip we would have never found out anything more about each other. This was fun, but be realistic, you don't want anything more."

He stood up. "Well, since you have me all figured out, I guess there isn't anything more to say."

She stood up and shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that, but whatever. Thanks for everything, but I'm going to go home," she put on her shoes and grabbed her dress and purse.

"I wish you would stay," he said.

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything," she turned and left.

Patrick sat down on the bed and looked at the closed door. Fine, he thought. He didn't need the stress. He didn't need her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eleven:

Patrick was a man on a mission. After spending a week almost calling Robin and then chickening out, he had an idea. All week he had been distracted with thoughts of her. He had never been so affected by a woman and as much as he was irritated by it, he found that for the first time in his life, he was truly excited to see her again. He exhaled as he drove into town to the boutique he had found. It was far from GH and he was in an area that was unfamiliar, but this shop had what he wanted, or at least he hoped. He had a plan and in order for it to work, he had to pick up a few things. He looked at the card he had already gotten and filled out and put it in his back pocket. He made his way into the store.

"Can I help you?" A saleswoman walked up to him.

"I am looking for a small black dress," he said, realizing that was probably pretty vague.

The older woman laughed. "Okay, come with me and let's look at some options to narrow down your ideas."

He put his hand in his pockets and followed her. They looked at a bunch of dresses and he sighed. "It was simpler than these, elegant and beautiful."

"The dress or your girlfriend?" The saleswoman smiled at her customer who was obviously enamored with his girlfriend.

Patrick blushed. "Both, I guess," he fingered another dress and grinned. "I think this one is perfect."

"Beautiful choice. What size?"

He gave her a blank stare. "Small?"

She shook her head and smiled. "You have a lot to learn."

Patrick laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Come on, we'll figure it out," she laughed with him and they walked to finish the sale. Patrick had them wrap the dress and he put the card on it. His next stop was to find Robin and pray she had been as affected by him as he was with her.

XXXX

It had been a week since she had seen Patrick, and Robin wasn't thinking about him any less. She felt like an idiot, not even having asked for his number. She knew it wasn't that hard to find, but she also wasn't ready to take that step. Besides, he hadn't called her, either. It was fairly evident that he didn't need her, or think about her like she did him. She also knew that it was likely he was working a few floors up from her. If Stan and Lanie knew him, he was likely a surgeon here, but she had spent the last year on sabbatical and had recently returned to GH to put her research into motion. She didn't go out of her way to see other doctors and for the most part, she remained hidden in the safety of her lab.

Patrick. Everything she did seemed to go back to that night. When she drank coffee she pictured him. When she looked at her phone, she saw the finished words with friend's game. The worst was the dress. He had held onto her side for so long his cologne was all over the material. She found it intoxicating and found herself holding the dress to feel him next to her. She blushed thinking about that and was embarrassed by her behavior. If nothing else, he gave her a New Years Eve to remember. She grinned as she thought of him, their ridiculous meeting and the comedy of errors that ensued. It was probably better this way, a one-night stand that really wasn't. She sat at her desk and exhaled, exhaustion taking over for the moment. She almost drifted to sleep when her cell phone rang, startling her.

Not recognizing the number, she answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Robin Scorpio?" A female voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?" Robin was ready to hang up if it was a telemarketer.

"I'm a nurse calling from University Hospital. We had a patient brought in by ambulance and the only number we could find on him was yours."

Robin felt her heart race. "Who is it? Mac? Maxie?"

"Patrick Drake."

Robin was stunned. He gave them her number? "Is he okay?"

"He was assaulted and the police found him in an alley. He has severe injuries and you should probably get down here, quickly." The nurse said.

"I'm on my way." Robin hung up and grabbed her purse, her hands shaking. What happened to him? Assaulted? Why did he have her number on him? Why was he so far away? She had so many questions, but only one thought. She prayed he would be okay.

XXXXXX

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Patrick Drake. He was brought in about an hour ago." Robin spoke to the nurse at the ER desk and was freaking out. So many thoughts ran through her head on the drive here and she was scared, no, terrified that he was really hurt.

"Please have a seat and I'll get someone to talk to you." The nurse turned and left.

Robin paced in the hall and tried to relax. She didn't understand how someone she just met had become so important to her. She tried to deny it, tell herself that she would be just as upset if anyone she knew was here, but the truth was glaring. She needed him to be okay.

"Ms. Scorpio?"

Robin turned to see a doctor looking at her. "It's Dr. Scorpio, actually. How is Patrick?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were a doctor. Come with me where we can talk in private," he led her to a conference room and they sat down. "Patrick is in recovery. He was beaten severely and stabbed three times."

"Oh God," Robin covered her mouth. "Stabbed?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid so. The police were here earlier and will likely want to talk to him some more, and you too."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know, I guess because you know him, you might be able to help," he sighed. "Right now, his recovery is what's most important."

"Where was he stabbed?" Robin held back her tears.

"There were two flesh wounds in his chest and the most severe or deepest wound was in his abdomen. We were able to repair the damage but he suffered a large amount of blood loss. He also suffered two broken ribs and a fractured cheek bone from the beating."

"I need to see him, please." Robin had heard enough. She needed to be with him.

"Of course, follow me." The elder doctor walked her to where Patrick was.

The room was quiet, except for the sound of the machines, which were helping to monitor Patrick's vitals. She approached the bed and her heart lurched at what she saw. His beautiful face was bruised and swollen. His torso was wrapped with bandages and his hands were covered with gauze. She walked to the chair next to the bed and felt her tears fall. "Hi Patrick," she said softly and put her hand on his bare shoulder. "I'm so sorry you got hurt," she exhaled and put her head in her hands.

"Excuse me, are you Robin?" A nurse asked as she walked in.

Robin wiped her eyes. "Yes."

The nurse smiled and walked over. "We have his belongings in a bag, but this was found with him and I think it was meant for you." The nurse handed Robin a bag and walked out.

Robin looked inside the bag and pulled out the wrapped package that looked like it had been run over. There was a card attached and it had her name on it. She looked at him as she put the package down and opened the card.

_Dear Robin,_

_I don't know if this is the dumbest thing I've ever done, or the smartest, but I'm doing it nonetheless. This past week has been hard and it took me awhile to realize why that was. Something happened to me that night in the hotel room. I feel like I met someone who is supposed to be in my life. I feel like I have known you for a long time and while that kind of connection usually scares me, for some reason, I'm excited by the prospect of seeing you again. _

_I was hoping we could try again. I found this boutique and picked up a dress that I hope can take the place of the one I ripped. I made reservations for us at the restaurant in the hotel lobby and I will be there at 8 pm. If you are interested, I will see you there. If not; no worries and no regrets. I hope this isn't out of line._

_Hope to see you soon,_

Patrick

Robin pulled the package out of the bag and her eyes filled with tears. She pulled the dress out of the mangled paper and smiled. She looked at Patrick and then back at the dress. "It's beautiful, thank you."

She put the package and card down and went back to his side. She reached down and covered his hand with hers. "No one has ever done anything like that for me, and I have to tell you, it's the most romantic gesture. You did good, Patrick," she rubbed his arm and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "You need to wake up so we can talk about things. I have decided you are worth getting to know and therefore, wake up so I can get to know you," she sighed as she watched him and her heart broke. "Please wake up."

Patrick's eyes fluttered and Robin stood up. "That's right, Patrick, open your eyes," she stroked his forehead, avoiding his swollen cheek. She leaned closer to him and he slowly blinked and opened his eyes, the chocolate softness looking at her. "Hey, welcome back."

He looked at her and took a deep breath, wincing in pain. "Robin?"

She smiled at him and nodded as her tears fell.

"What happened?"

"You were mugged, but you're going to be fine," she spoke with more authority than she felt.

He looked at her and his eyes were wide with fear and panic. She picked up on it and put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He stared at her and his eyes filled with tears. "I can't hear you. I can't hear anything." His voice was loud and shaky.

She felt her heart break as she looked at him. "Okay, it's okay," she saw he understood her words and she looked up as the doctors came in.

"He can't hear," she said and looked at him before moving to let them examine him.

A little while later, the doctor came out and she walked up to him. "What is it?"

"He has complete deafness in both ears. It is likely temporary, but we won't know for a little while. He is extremely agitated, so we gave him something to calm him down. I'll be back a little later to check on him."

"Thank you." Robin walked to the nurse's station and asked for a pad of paper. She took a marker and turned to walk back into the room.

Patrick was sitting up more in the bed and his eyes were closed. She knocked on the wall and then realized he couldn't hear her. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she walked in and gently touched his arm. He jumped and she apologized.

"I can't hear you," he said and sighed.

She wrote on the paper and showed it to him. "I know."

"You should leave."

She wrote again. "Why?"

"Because I want to be alone."

She looked at him and wrote again. "So you're canceling?"

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

She held up the card he wrote and his eyes grew wide. She wrote again. "It's almost 8. We have a date," she smiled at him and wrote again. "I'm not walking out on you again."

He looked at her and his eyes filled with tears. She reached out and took his hand and just held it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I love reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Twelve:

Robin was in the hallway while they were performing some tests on Patrick. He had fallen asleep and she sat with him, watching him and wondering if he remembered what happened. She had called GH and told them she would be out for a few days. She also needed to figure out who to call for Patrick. She didn't really know if he had any family. She knew he was friends with Stan and Leo, but she wanted to ask him before she made any calls. She felt a strong need to protect him, and she decided that's what she would do.

"You can go back in," the nurse said to Robin.

"Thank you." Robin smiled and made her way back in. She was glad to see Patrick was awake and looking at her. She smiled at him.

"I didn't know you were still here," he said.

She walked to the bed and sat down on the chair, picking up her paper and pen, writing her words. "I didn't have anywhere else to be."

He smiled. "I see."

She wrote and showed him the paper. "Is there someone you want me to call for you? Family or friends? People will be worried about you."

He was quiet for a minute. "No."

"Don't believe you," she scribbled.

He exhaled. "I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to worry."

She stared at him and wrote. "I think it's too late for that. You have a routine. You will be missed."

He looked at her and then at his hands. "Do you have a mirror?"

She nodded.

"Can I see it? I want to look at my face."

She didn't think that would be a good idea. "Why?"

He stared at the paper and what she wrote. "What do you mean why? I want to see the damage."

"You're stubborn," she wrote and smiled while she pulled out her mirror. She held it for him to look and her heart broke for him, as his eyes grew large when he saw the damage. She noticed his tears and she put the mirror back.

"I need to be alone," he said without looking at her.

She touched his cheek and he looked at her. "No."

"I shouldn't have let you stay," he moved her hand.

She smiled as she wrote. "No one 'lets' me do anything. I am here because the last week of my life has been miserable," she took another sheet. "I'm here because you need a friend."

"Is that what you are? My friend?"

She thought for a minute. "For now."

He laughed and held his middle. "Ow, shit."

She wrote again. "Broken ribs. Stab wounds. Take it easy."

He closed his eyes for a minute and she wrote again, touching his hand so he looked at her. "Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded. "A little."

"I'm sorry," she didn't write that, but he understood.

"Thank you."

She wrote another note. "We should transfer you to GH."

He nodded. "I guess."

She looked up as the nurses came in. "I'll talk to the doctor," she showed him her words and walked out.

XXXX

The next morning Patrick was being transferred by ambulance to General Hospital and Robin had finally arrived home to sleep after sitting at his bedside all night. She was exhausted and really couldn't believe everything that happened. She had talked to Lanie and she knew Stan and Leo would stop in to see Patrick later and then she would come back later in the evening. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

XXXX

"How could you not call me?" Leo asked Patrick.

"I can't hear you, man. Write it down or something," he said and his frustration showed through his words. No one seemed to grasp how he couldn't instantly read lips and they were all driving his crazy. They were treating him like he was stupid and he just wanted them to go away. He missed Robin. She seemed to know what to do the moment she was there. She didn't talk down to him or pity him. It was like she knew what he was going through and it occurred to him that in a way, she did. She was HIV positive and he knew that was something monumental that she dealt with. He didn't know any of the specifics. How did she contract the virus? When? Who helped her deal with it? He realized she had told him she was HIV positive, but she never told him anything else. He owed it to her to ask. More importantly, he wanted to know.

"Patrick?" Leo looked at him.

"What?"

"Can we get you anything?"

"I can't hear you," he said in anger.

Leo sighed. "Sorry," he grabbed some paper. "Need anything?"

Patrick looked at him and wanted to say Robin; he needed Robin. "No, just want to be alone."

Leo nodded and left him alone. Patrick stretched his long frame out and lay down, letting his tears fall now that he was alone. 

XXXX

Robin debated. Should she go back? He probably would be surrounded by friends and didn't need her. She told him she would see him later, but maybe he would be happier alone? The questions were running through her mind as she drove to the hospital, realizing she had made her way there while she still debated if she should go. She parked and went into the hospital.

"Robin?" Leo said as he was checking the computer by the nurse's station.

"Leo, hi," Robin said, not sure what he knew about her connection to Patrick.

"I thought you were taking a few days off." Leo smiled. "Kelly said you had some stuff to deal with."

Robin blushed. "I am, and I do, but I wanted to check on someone first."

"Oh, well watch out if you go past room 1208. My friend Patrick is in there and he is sure to bite your head off if you stop by. He is the one we wanted you to meet on New Years Eve, remember?" Leo smiled at her.

Robin nodded. "I remember. Thanks for the heads up," she turned away, not liking how Leo spoke of Patrick. He had every right to bite people's heads off. She made her way to his room and looked in, but saw he had his back to the door. She hated startling him, but she walked over to the bed and gently touched his leg. He turned to see who was bothering him again and when he saw it was her, his whole expression changed. "Robin," he said.

She pulled the small dry erase board she brought out of the bag and opened the marker. "Hi."

His eyes filled with tears when he saw the board. "I didn't think you would come back."

She sighed. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "You hardly know me. You don't owe me anything."

She looked at him and wrote. "I know something very important about you."

He was confused. "What's that?"

She wrote again and held his hand as she showed it to him. "Your biggest fear is being alone. That's not going to happen."

He looked at her and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Thank you," he whispered as he grasped her hand.

Chapter Thirteen:

Patrick woke up later in the evening and saw Robin asleep in the chair next to the bed. Her long brown hair fell over her face and she looked like the position she was in was going to cause her pain when she woke up. He sighed as he watched her, thinking about how amazing she had been and how comforting her presence was to him. This whole situation was bizarre. How did he go from New Years Eve to this? More importantly, how had she come to be so important to him? He moved to stand up and test out his legs, which thankfully were only slightly bruised. He wobbled a little and finally stood firm, taking shallow breaths because of his broken ribs. He pulled the IV pole with him and went to cover her with a blanket. His hands were bandaged and it was difficult for him to maneuver the material, but he tossed it onto her and the corner of the sheet poked her in the eye.

Robin jumped up quickly, almost knocking into him and she put her hand over her chest. "Shit," she said, trying to wake up fully.

"Sorry. I was trying to cover you up. I didn't mean to scare you," he said and walked back to the bed, sitting down gently.

Robin smoothed her hair back and stretched the crick in her back. She picked up the board and looked at him as she wrote. "You were walking. How did that feel?"

He shrugged. "Okay. I would like to go home."

She wiped the words and wrote. "Why?"

He smiled. "Because I don't need to be here. I can take care of myself."

She nodded and wrote. "Okay."

"That's it?"

She stared at him, wondering what was happening to her to make the next part come out of her mouth, or her fingers. Maybe it was because he was injured and she knew he wouldn't be up to doing anything or pushing her on her issues, or maybe she just wanted to shut the voices in her head that always told her no. Whatever it was, she went for it. "You can stay with me for a few days if you want. I have a spare bedroom."

He was surprised; no, he was shocked. She took his silence as a no and she wiped the board. "Never mind, that was stupid. I think you will be fine at home."

Patrick smiled. "Stop for a minute."

She looked at him, her cheeks flaming.

"Why do you want me to stay with you? Why bother?"

She sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting next to him. She took the board and wrote. "I like you."

He smiled. "I like you too."

"Don't interrupt," she wrote.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"I think maybe we could help each other," she wrote and then looked into his eyes.

He felt his heart race as he looked at her. Her eyes were open and warm and he was mesmerized. "What do you need help with?"

Those beautiful warm eyes filled with tears and he wrinkled his brow. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and stood up, walking a few steps and then facing him before she wrote. "I'm not sure what to say. I guess maybe I could use a friend," she smiled. "Is that pathetic?"

He felt his heart melt. "Not at all. I would love to stay with you for a few days."

She tried to hide just how excited that made her. "Need to get a few things. Will check on discharge and pick you up in a few hours."

He smiled through his bruised face. "Okay."

She stood up and went to leave when he stopped her. "Robin, wait."

She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

XXXX

What was she thinking? Robin had gone over every reason in her head as to why this was a bad idea. She hardly knew him and he was suffering from some pretty severe injuries. She had walked around the grocery store, trying to think of what he might want to eat. She didn't know, so she bought a variety of snacks and drinks. She picked up some toiletries and was getting things ready before she went to pick him up. The doctor was confident Patrick was in good hands with Robin and she felt comfortable that she could help him. She fed her fish and took a deep breath. This was either a great idea or the dumbest thing she ever did.

XXXX

"I'm fine, so stop worrying. Robin is a doctor and she knows what to do to help me. It is only for a few days and then I will be fine on my own," Patrick said to Leo and Stan who were wondering why he was leaving.

"Robin Scorpio? She wouldn't have you come home with her," Leo said.

"Write it down please." Patrick sighed. They had helped him get dressed but they were irritating him. He just wanted to go home and change his bandages and sleep.

"Sorry," Leo said and grabbed the board. He scribbled and showed it to him. "Robin doesn't date."

"We aren't dating. She is helping a friend." Patrick said. He wondered why Leo said that. He had to find out more about her.

Stan and Leo exchanged a knowing glance. "Right."

Patrick sighed. "She will be here soon, so you guys can go."

They looked up as Robin walked into the room and smiled at them. "Hi Leo, Stan."

"Hey Robin. We were just telling Patrick that we were surprised you agreed to take care of him." Leo said.

Robin could see Patrick was upset he couldn't hear them so she grabbed the board and wrote. "They are surprised I am taking you home," she smiled at him.

"I told them to leave," Patrick said, grateful she knew immediately to write things down.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Stan said and waved as they walked out.

"The doctor left this bag of supplies so I can change my bandage. I signed out, so I'm all set to go. Are you sure you still want me to come over?" He sat down in the wheelchair.

She grabbed the bag and touched his face. "Yes," she said simply and smiled before she wheeled him out.

XXXX

They drove to her house in silence and Patrick almost dozed off before they arrived. She pulled up to her quaint ranch style home and he smiled. "It's pretty," he said.

She smiled and got out, making her way to his side of the car and helping him up slowly. He walked with her, leaning on her small frame as he was still in a lot of pain. She led him into the guest bedroom and he sat down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. She put his things down and knelt in front of him. "Okay?"

He nodded. "I'm good."

She got up and walked into the kitchen, returning with some juice and applesauce. He smiled at her and she took the board out and put it down. "I need to change my bandage cover."

She nodded and picked up the board. "I'll wait out there for you," she turned to leave and his hand was on hers. She looked into his eyes.

"My hands aren't working well. Do you mind helping me?" He felt ridiculous asking and he was so nervous it made him feel like a teenager.

She smiled softly and raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure? I don't have the hands of a surgeon," she showed him the board.

"I think I'll take my chances," he grinned.

She nodded and went to grab the materials. Patrick sat back on the bed, holding his middle as he pulled off his shoes. He smiled at her as she came back in.

"You don't have to hide your pain. I'm sure it hurts like hell," she put the board down and smiled.

He nodded. "I've felt better."

She put the materials on the table and sat down on the bed facing him. "I need to take your shirt off, is that okay?" She showed him the words.

He nodded, his nerves off the chart. She simply had some effect on him. He watched her as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, carefully moving the material aside and expertly examining the wound covering. She put her gloves on and gently removed the outer covering of the bandage. She noticed his breathing was fast and she touched his cheek. "You okay?" She looked into his eyes and saw he understood.

"I'm okay," he said softly, melting under her touch. The heat was palpable between them and she took the washcloth and cleaned the area around the smaller wound. She felt her eyes fill as she saw the marks on his beautiful body and she realized just how close she came to losing him. He touched her face as she finished bandaging the top wounds and she looked at him. "I'm okay," he said.

She nodded and went to work on the wound on his abdomen. It was about 2 inches wide and she noticed the bruising around the incision. She carefully placed the new bandage around the bruising and looked at him, his eyes closed. He was absolutely beautiful and her heart broke at all he had been through. She moved to button his shirt and then she looked at his hands, which seemed to be okay for the moment. She got up to clean the mess and then returned with his meds.

She wrote on the board and looked at him. "You need to take your pain meds so you can sleep," she gave him some applesauce and his pills and he smiled.

"Thank you," he was still trying to get the feel of her hands on his skin out of his mind. She put the bowl down and looked at him.

"What else can I get you?" She wrote down.

"Nothing. You have been amazing. I just need to rest," he was exhausted.

"Okay, sounds good," she wrote and then got up.

"You don't have to go," he said.

She smiled and grabbed her board. "Let me get my things," she walked and grabbed her laptop and he research and came back into the room. She sat on the bed next to him and began to work while he closed his eyes. If being near her made him feel safe, then she would stay as close as needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Fourteen:

_It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining as Patrick walked out of the boutique. He had a renewed sense of hope that this was going to be a night to remember. He had Robin's gift safely in his jacket and he made his way towards a flower shop down the street. He wasn't sure if this was the best area, but he figured it was the middle of the day and he would be quick. He was lost in thought when suddenly there was someone in front of him._

"_Excuse me," Patrick said as he realized there was also someone behind him. His heart raced and he began to sweat. _

"_Give us your money," the man said who stood in front of him._

"_I don't want any trouble, just let me pass." _

_The man behind him hit him with something and Patrick fell to the ground. The rest was a blur, punching and fighting and then the silver glint of a blade was in front of him. He should stop fighting. He should give them what they wanted, but he kept fighting, and then his head was slammed to the ground._

"No," he cried as he awoke from his nightmare. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

Robin had fallen asleep next to him and she jumped when he sprang up. He was still half asleep and she scrambled to sit in front of him, taking his face in her hands. She rubbed his cheek and tried to get him to focus on her.

He looked into her eyes and felt grounded. His heartbeat came down and he leaned back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. She touched his hand and he looked at her. "I had a bad dream," he said and smiled.

She nodded and picked up the board. "I figured. Want to talk about it?"

He was quiet for a minute and then looked at his hands. "I remembered the attack. I was really stupid," he said softly.

She wrote again and showed him. "How is that possible?"

"I fought back and I should have just given them everything. I don't know what I was thinking," he felt his eyes fill with tears and she moved closer to him, gently pulling him into her arms and holding him while he put his head on her shoulder and cried. She rubbed his back and they just sat there for a while. Finally he pulled back and wiped his face. "That was embarrassing."

She shook her head and wrote. "Nothing to be embarrassed about," she wrote again. "Hungry?"

"I could eat something, I guess."

She smiled. "Wait here," she jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen. Patrick exhaled and stood up slowly, heading into the attached bathroom. He smiled as he looked at the brand new toothbrush and soap and towels she had laid out for him. He looked in the mirror and sighed at his bruised appearance. There were so many questions he had and so much to think about, but he also knew he needed to get his hearing back. He was afraid it was permanent and he couldn't imagine what that would mean. Making his way into the other room, he stopped in the family room and stared into the most beautiful aquarium he had ever seen.

Robin walked in with a tray of food and smiled when she saw him. She put the tray on the table and walked next to him with the board. "Do you like them?"

He grinned. "They are magnificent. Saltwater?"

She nodded and wrote. "Taking care of them and watching them is my stress reliever."

She constantly surprised him. "How many gallons is this?"

She wrote again. "50."

He nodded appreciatively. He knew how hard it was to maintain a saltwater aquarium. She walked to the couch and he followed. She handed him the tray and shrugged. "Wasn't sure what you liked," she wrote.

"It's great," he looked at the mix of finger foods and snacks and she wrote more.

"Do you want coffee? Juice? Tea?"

"Coffee would be great, but you don't need to go through any trouble."

She shook her head. "I'll have some, too," she put the board down and got up, making her way into the kitchen. Her hands were shaking and she knew she needed to eat something with her meds. She waited for the coffee and then took 2 cups to him in the other room, putting them down on the table. He looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded yes.

"Leo and Stan said you don't date. Did something happen to you?"

She was surprised, to say the least. She looked down and he felt like maybe he overstepped. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

She took the board and wrote. "I am HIV positive. That doesn't leave me many options. It's easier to be alone."

He shook his head. "Easier for who?"

She shrugged and wrote again. "It's not worth getting hurt."

He sat back and looked at her. "Were you hurt before?"

She looked into his eyes and saw only compassion. "I lost my first boyfriend to AIDS. No one has taken the time to get close to me since," she erased the board and wrote again. "I haven't taken the time either."

He moved closer to her and reached his bandaged hand to take hers. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him with a question that asked why.

"Someone should have taken the time."

Her eyes filled at his words and she stood up, breaking the connection. She picked up the board. "You should rest."

He nodded, deciding to let it go for now. He leaned back on the couch and watched her walk away. He sighed and turned back, laying back on the couch and closing his eyes. He didn't hear her drop the dishes and he didn't see her collapse.

Chapter Fifteen:

Patrick opened his eyes and realized he had dozed off on the couch. He looked to see if Robin was near but she wasn't, so he figured she was in her room or something. He thought of their last conversation and smiled at her confession about a little of her past. He just found she was different from anyone he had ever met and he just enjoyed being in her company, a thought that alarmed and excited him. He never found a woman he actually enjoyed being with on a personal level. He cared what she thought about things and he found himself just wanting to see her smile. Despite the situation he was in and the fact he couldn't hear, he was happier than he had been in a while. Standing up slowly, he turned to walk to the kitchen when a site stopped his heart. She was lying on the floor next to a mess of dishes and food.

"Robin?" He yelled as he moved as fast as he could to her. How long had she been there? He hadn't heard her and he just sat there while she was in trouble. He knelt down and gently turned her over, ignoring the pain in his chest from his ribs. She began to come around and he felt his heart soar. "Robin?" He stroked her cheek with his finger.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, worry and compassion all over his face. "I'm okay," she said slowly, looking for the board.

"You are not okay. You were passed out on the floor," he took her hand in his and checked her pulse.

Pulling her hand from his, she shook her head slowly. "Stop."

"I'm a doctor, Robin, a neurosurgeon. Let me help you," he sighed.

She backed away and looked down, which angered him. "What is it? Why won't you let me help you? Why are you so closed off to everything?" He was angry and hurt she didn't trust him.

Robin felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at him. She got up slowly and walked to grab the board. "Cut myself. Not safe," she grabbed the garbage and tossed the glass inside before she let her tears fall and turned to go into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Shit," Patrick said to himself. He was an ass. He sat back on the floor and exhaled. Why was he so damn judgmental? He needed to fix this, but more so, he was worried. She had gotten dizzy once in the hotel room and now this. Something was going on and he needed to find out what it was.

Robin washed her hands and looked into the mirror. She splashed some water on her face and hoped the puffiness from her tears would go away. She just scraped her wrist when she fell, but with all of his cuts and bruises, she didn't want to take any chances, so she put a band aid on and wrapped gauze around her wrist as extra protection. Brushing her hair and straightening her clothes she walked out and back to Patrick.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she came over and sat down on the couch next to him.

She nodded and picked up the board. "Sorry I scared you."

He held her gaze. "What's going on? People don't usually pass out and stay unconscious for a period of time. I'm worried about you."

She broke his gaze and shrugged before she wrote. "I've had some health issues, but I'm handling it. I just need to take better care of myself."

He felt there was more, but let it go for now. "Okay," he took her hand in his and smiled. "I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you. When you were on the floor, I just wanted to help; I didn't think about precautions and I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It's okay."

"No it isn't. I want to know more about what you go through and what you're dealing with," he felt something change in him and he didn't want it to stop.

She grabbed the board and wrote. "Why? Why me?"

He smiled. "Why not you?"

She didn't have an answer to that. He was right. Why not her? Why does she always run? Why couldn't she have something amazing happen to her? She looked at him and smiled and before anything else could happen, the doorbell rang and she jumped.

"What's wrong?"

She wrote down. "Doorbell. Someone's here," she frowned and got up.

He followed her and she opened the door to see a tall blonde woman standing there. "Patrick! Oh my gosh, what happened?" The mystery woman walked into Robin's house, brushing past her and hugging Patrick.

"Ow, stop," he yelped as she squeezed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she turned and continued talking. "I talked to Leo and he said you came home with someone, but you should come to my place. Why don't you get your things."

Robin stood there with her arms crossed and looked at the audacity of this woman. Patrick looked like he wanted to sick. "I can't hear you."

She turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean you can't hear me?"

"I lost my hearing," he walked over to Robin and looked at her. "Robin, this is Gwen, an old colleague. Gwen, this is Dr. Robin Scorpio."

Gwen glanced at Robin and looked her up and down. "So why are you here?" She looked at Patrick.

Robin rolled her eyes and grabbed the board. "She wants to know why you're here."

Patrick sighed. "I'm where I want to be. You can leave."

Gwen crossed her arms and looked at Robin. "Can you give us some privacy?"

Robin wrote what she said so Patrick would be included. She then wrote her response. "This is my house and respect is expected. You should show some," she handed her the board and turned to walk away.

"No, stop." Patrick touched her arm. "Gwen, I would like for you to leave. I am exactly where I want to be and we have nothing to say to each other."

Robin felt her heart melt as he put his arm around her. She saw Gwen glare at her and Robin smiled. "Whatever. She really isn't your type, Patrick." Gwen said and turned and stormed out.

Robin locked the door and turned to him. "What did she say to you?" He asked.

She took the board and walked back to the couch with him. "She said I'm not your type."

Patrick nodded. "She's right."

Robin gave him a confused glance and he smiled. "My type has always been women who were arrogant, self centered narcissists like myself. They never cared about feelings or responsibilities. None of them would have taken the time to sit with me or care for me or help me."

She wrote for a minute before looking at him. "Is that what I am? Your caretaker?

He moved closer and touched her cheek. "No. You're who I've been searching for."

She covered his hand with her own and smiled. She broke the connection again and picked up the board. "I can be self centered."

He grinned. "Don't think so."

"I can change," she wrote and smiled, showing she was kidding.

He shook his head. "No, never."

She blushed and they both sat there, unsure of what happens next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I love reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Sixteen:

They had been sitting on the couch for awhile and watching television. Robin got up to get something from the kitchen and Patrick stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She was surprised, but took the board. "To the kitchen. Why, do you need something?"

"I'll come with you," he stood up.

She shrugged and he followed her, standing in the doorway while she looked through the fridge. Grabbing what she needed, she showed him some jello and he nodded. She took 2 and some spoons and headed back to the family room, handing him one after she opened it, confused as to why he was following her like a puppy dog.

"That was good," he put the container down.

She smiled and put hers down, picking up the board. "So tell me about Gwen."

He rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to tell. She was a colleague from med school and we went out a few times, but that's it. I can't believe she barged in here. I need to talk to Leo about how she got your address."

She wrote on the board and looked at him. "I can handle her, no worries," she grinned.

He laughed and held his side. "I don't doubt that."

She wrote again and showed him. "She wants you."

"Too bad," he said smiling. "I'm not interested."

She nodded. "Are you with someone else?"

He took the board and put it down before he reached over and pulled her face to meet his in a soft kiss. She felt his lips move over hers and she responded with equal feeling. It felt so amazing to kiss him and the memories of New Years Eve flooded back to her. He moved his hands to her shoulders and she pulled away, touching his bruised cheek, their eyes searching each others.

"What's wrong?" He saw her hesitation.

She sighed and picked up the board. "What are we doing?"

He smiled. "I was kissing you. What were you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "We hardly know each other. Maybe you should just go to bed."

He saw her get up and he stopped her again. "Wait."

She turned again. "What is it?" She wrote. "Every time I get up you come with me. I'm flattered, but it's creeping me out."

He blushed and she immediately felt badly. "I'm sorry. I can stay with you. I'm being selfish."

He shook his head. "I'm not afraid for me."

She was confused and then she sat down and exhaled. She realized he was scared for her. She looked at him and picked up the board. "I'm okay."

"Robin, I didn't hear you pass out. I can't help you if I can't hear you. You had been lying there unconscious for too long and I didn't know. I don't want that to happen again," he looked at her with wet eyes.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers before picking up the board. "I'm not your responsibility. You only need to worry about getting better. I didn't ask you to come here to take care of me."

"Why did you ask me here? What did you want?"

She got angry. "I didn't want anything. I was being nice and I didn't expect anything in return."

He looked at her and matched her anger. "That's bullshit."

She scribbled. "Oh really? Why don't you tell me what I was doing, since you seem to know."

"Never mind. Just forget it," he sat back and sighed.

She wrote again. "Don't hold back now. I'm all ears."

They both looked at what she wrote and she gasped. "Shit, I'm sorry," she said as she wiped it off. They looked at each other and both started laughing.

"Tact has never been my strong suit," she smiled.

"It was funny," he looked into her eyes and was quiet for a minute. "Do you think it will come back?"

"I do. The swelling needs to come down and the damage will repair itself. You will get your hearing back," she put the board down and stood up.

"Until then, I'm not letting you out of my sight," he stood up.

She shook her head and walked to the aquarium, turning the lights off and placing the blue evening light on. She grabbed the board and looked at him. "I like to watch them for a bit. You can go to bed."

He walked and sat next to her on the loveseat, facing the beautiful aquarium. "Not leaving my sight."

She didn't have the energy to argue. They sat and watched the calming effect of the fish. Patrick was mesmerized by the fish and he felt her lean into his side as she fell asleep. He sat there for a while, relishing the feel of her soft breath against his skin. He moved after a bit and lay her down on the couch, covering her with the blanket. He walked into the guest bedroom and grabbed some blankets and a pillow and set them on the floor next to the couch. He lay down and knew if she got up at all, she would hit him, so he would wake up. It was the only way he felt comfortable that she wouldn't pass out without him knowing. He knew it was weird, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Chapter Seventeen:

Robin woke up and realized she was still on the couch. She held the blanket over her and smiled as she realized Patrick must have covered her up before he went to bed. He was so sweet and kind and he really seemed to genuinely need her, something she had missed for a long time. She loved being useful she found that making him happy made her happy. She decided to go into her bedroom and sleep in her bed, so she turned and stepped off the couch and screamed as she fell over a lump on the floor.

Patrick yelped and sat up quickly and Robin stared at him, her butt on the floor next to him and her legs on his. She had her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself and the fear that had coursed through her body. "You scared me to death," she said and realized she was shaking. "Shit," she took some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Patrick looked at her and saw her fear.

She was still stunned, but nodded. "I'm okay," she said and he understood. She moved to grab the board and wrote. "Why are you on the floor?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to get up without me knowing. I needed to make sure you were okay."

She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. "I could have really hurt you. You're lucky I didn't step on your injury."

"You couldn't hurt me," he smiled.

"Oh I assure you, if I stomped on your incision, there would be pain," she smiled. "Can we get off the floor?"

He grinned. "Absolutely." They stood up slowly and she looked at him.

"Come on," she led him to her bedroom. "Stay on your side and we won't have any problems," she smiled at him and crawled into her bed, exhausted. He chuckled and got in the other side, thankful for her understanding. They both fell asleep quickly.

XXXX

Robin felt so warm and comfortable. She snuggled deeper under her covers and then realized she wasn't alone. Opening her eyes, she saw a set of arms around her that weren't there when she went to sleep. She felt her heart flutter as she realized he was spooning with her. He must have moved in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. She held his arms to her and closed her eyes again.

Patrick felt her wake up and he waited for her to jerk out of his arms. He didn't mean to hold her, but he work up when she stirred and realized he had pulled her into his arms. He stayed still and prayed she wouldn't move, wanting this moment to last a little longer. He never expected her to hold his hands to her and when she did, he closed his eyes, content to stay in the moment.

XXXX

Robin opened her eyes and smiled as she realized his arm was over her. She gently moved it and got out of bed, needing to take her morning meds. She stood and watched him for a minute, the sheet twisted around him and his face rocking a nice 2 day beard. She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

Patrick woke up and sat up, looking for her, and seeing the bathroom door closed and the light on. He breathed a little easier, knowing where she was and he also smiled when he realized they had spent the night holding each other. He had a hard time denying that he was falling for her, but he really struggled with where she stood. She pulled away from him whenever they got close and he knew there was deep layer of hurt there. He also didn't know why. Sitting up, he slowly put his legs over the side of the bed and felt a ton of pressure in his head. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

Robin walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting there, obviously in pain. She ran to him and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers, looking into his eyes. 

"What is it?" She mouthed slowly.

He realized quickly she was wearing a towel and nothing else. Her wet hair was dripping and her skin smelled of coconut and vanilla. "Just felt a little strange, I'm okay."

She moved to get the board. "Tell me what you felt."

He exhaled and looked at her beautiful body. He really couldn't tell her what he felt. "When I sat up I felt a lot of pressure in my head and I just felt off. It's better now."

She smiled at him. "I think your hearing is trying to come back," she held up the board and he smiled.

"You think so?"

"I do," she smiled and walked to her dresser to pull out her clothes. He stood up and went to the guest bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Robin wrote for him after they both were dressed and sitting in the kitchen. She had made coffee and they had some cereal.

He shrugged. "I would just like to relax and see if I can take a shower later. That will be my accomplishment for the day," he smiled at her.

"Do you want to go home or stay here?" She felt like maybe he didn't want to stay with her anymore. She didn't want him to do anything he didn't want.

There were her walls again. "I want to know why you always assume the worst about me."

She was stunned. "Why would you say that?"

He sighed. "What do you think I want to do? Why do you think I am just waiting to bolt?"

She felt tears come to her eyes and was angry with herself. "I just don't want you to do something out of pity or obligation. I'm fine on my own," she showed him the board and stood up, taking the dishes to the sink.

He stood up and walked up behind her, their height difference obvious as he towered over her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around, his proximity to her inappropriate at best, but neither one of them made an attempt to move. "I am not here out of pity or obligation. You seem to forget that I was the one who was afraid. I was injured and I needed help. You are the only person who I have ever felt comfortable being with and it isn't because of any reason other than who you are and how I feel when I'm with you. Robin, I don't know what happened to bring us together on New Years Eve, but I am so happy it did."

She listened to him and she truly believed him, but she was terrified of what might happen. She simply didn't trust herself to even know how to be in a relationship, if that's what he was even asking.

"What's going on in your head? I can see you having a complete discussion with yourself."

She smiled and shook her head, looking for the board. She pointed to the table and he took it, handing it to her. "I'm scared."

"Of me?" He touched her cheek.

"Maybe of what I'm feeling when I'm near you," she wrote honestly.

"And what are you feeling?"

She dropped the board and pulled his mouth down to hers. Her hands went up to his hair and his arms wrapped around her. She pressed her body against his and let all of her hesitation leave her body as she just felt his mouth on hers and his hands on her. He teased her lips with his tongue and she opened to allow him access to her tongue. He tilted his head and she moaned slightly as he pressed his tongue deep into her mouth and his waist pinned her against the counter. She could feel his arousal grow and she felt the heat pool at her center. This was wrong on so many levels and she knew she needed to stop it. Her head was screaming at her, but her heart was overriding it.

Patrick was in heaven. She tasted amazing and she felt wonderful. He didn't understand what was happening between them, but he knew that no matter what, he never wanted to kiss another person again. She made his whole body come alive and the way she was playing with his lip made his head spin. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever had and he never wanted it to end. He figured he should stop, let her out of his grasp, but he couldn't, and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave.

Robin looked up into his eyes, his lips swollen and his face flushed. She touched his mouth and smiled at him before she sighed and rested her head on his chest. She held him and he held her and they both tried to process what that searing kiss meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I would love some more reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eighteen:

Robin was writing as Patrick napped on the couch. They hadn't said much since their kiss, but not because Patrick didn't want to. He kept pushing her about not shutting down on him, but she did just that. He had changed his bandages and decided to lie down for a bit and she didn't stop him. She was angry with herself for giving him mixed messages. She wanted him to kiss her, but she was afraid to go farther. She loved when he held her, but she couldn't admit that she might need it. Everything was a mess and she didn't know how it happened. She never was like that and it angered her. She didn't want to be an old maid. She wiped her eyes as she felt her tears fall and she sighed, looking over at him and realizing he was watching her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her.

She nodded.

"You seem upset. Want to talk about it?" he sat up more and suddenly grabbed his head. She ran to his side, holding his face in her hands.

He looked into her eyes and saw her concern. "Just feel pressure, spacey."

She grabbed the board. "We should go to the hospital. I'll get my keys."

He didn't object, which made her worry even more. She helped him up and he leaned on her as they made their way to her car.

Robin waited out in the hall, hugging his board to her as he was examined. She prayed this meant his hearing was coming back and nothing more serious was happening. She looked up as the doctor walked out. "You can go in, he wants to see you."

Robin nodded and smiled her thanks as she walked in.

"Hey, come sit down." Patrick smiled at her.

She looked at him and did as he asked. "What did he say?" she wrote.

"Going to have an MRI. Might be something else going on," he said softly.

She felt her heart twist and her stomach churn. She wrote and looked at him. "Don't sugarcoat it. What are they thinking? What are you thinking?"

He felt his eyes fill with tears, as she knew what he wasn't saying. "Maybe nothing, probably nothing."

She didn't push him, not needing him to verbalize what he didn't want to. She picked up the board and wrote. "I think it's nothing."

He smiled. "Thank you," he looked up as Leo and Stan came in and Robin stood up. "I'll be back later," she wrote and squeezed his hand, leaving the board there for them.

Patrick didn't want her to leave, but he figured she needed some space. He smiled at his friends and they sat down with him.

XXXX

Robin walked to the doctor's lounge and sat down in the chair, letting her tears fall as she realized she was scared something was going to happen. Something obviously already did happen, and it occurred to her that it was possible he was really sick. She knew it wasn't unheard of; to suffer an injury and then a more serious issue was uncovered. Her reaction, sitting there, reiterated to her just how attached she had become to him. She needed him to be okay.

XXXX

"I'm fine and I don't want to talk about Robin." Patrick said to Leo. They had been ribbing him about his new 'girlfriend' as they put it and he felt so intensely private and protective about her that he didn't want to even share the details.

"What about Gwen?" Stan wrote.

"What about her? She is nothing to me."

"That's not what she thinks." Stan said.

"And what were you thinking giving her Robin's address?" Patrick was angry as he remembered.

Leo looked at Stan and then at Patrick before writing. "We didn't give her address out. I don't know where she lives and I wouldn't do that."

The thought hadn't occurred to him. "She showed up at Robin's."

"Was there a cat fight?" Leo smiled.

Patrick sighed. "No, but I want to know how she found out where I was."

The nurse came to take him to the MRI and the men wished him luck. He wished Robin was there, but he knew he had no reason to expect she had nothing to do but sit with him. He hoped he would see her after.

XXXX

Robin was waiting outside Patrick's room while he had the test done. She exhaled and took out her phone, smiling at their little word game from New Years Eve.

"Waiting for him? I thought he would have dumped you by now."

Robin looked up and saw Gwen standing there. "Were you raised in a barn? Who talks to people like that?"

A bit taken back by her response, Gwen shook her head and regrouped. "Whatever, I just figured you should move on. Patrick isn't into frail waifs."

"But he's into nasty bitches?" Robin said and went back to looking at her phone.

"He understands me. We equal each other in ways you never could," she crossed her arms and stared at Robin who ignored her.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" A voice cut through the silence.

Robin looked over at Steve, the Chief of Staff. She shook her head and stood up. "Excuse me."

Steve walked to her. "Patrick wanted me to see if you were here. He is in a different room and wants to see you."

Robin looked at her boss and nodded. "Of course, let's go."

"What happened? I want to come with you." Gwen said.

Robin walked away and Steve looked at Gwen. "He specifically requested Robin alone."

Robin tried to hide her tiny smile as she followed Steve and they left Gwen staring after them.

XXXX

Patrick sat up and looked at the IV in his hand. He hated this, every part of it. He knew what had to happen, but he needed advice. He needed Robin. Lying back, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Robin saw him in the bed and her heart twisted as she saw the IV. They must have found something, or he would be leaving. She prayed it wasn't bad. Making her way to the bed, she sat down and lightly touched his leg. He jumped, startled.

"Sorry," she rubbed his leg and he smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said.

She picked up the board, which was moved with him. "Tell me what they found."

"It looks like there is a blood clot from the beating I took. They want to go in and remove it," he didn't look at her. "The problem is that I can't perform the surgery."

She rubbed his hand and picked up the board. "Who do you trust to do the surgery?" he smiled and she added. "Besides you."

"I want you in there," he said softly.

She looked at him and wrote. "I'm not a surgeon and definitely not a neurosurgeon."

"I know, but I need you in there. I need you to make sure I make it," he was afraid and she smiled.

"You'll make it and I'll be there. You won't be alone," she put the board down and moved closer to him. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him softly at first and then deeper. She backed away and looked into his eyes before writing. "Just think, maybe when you wake up your hearing will be back."

He stroked her cheek. "I don't care. Losing my hearing was the best thing that has happened to me. Without that, you wouldn't have given me another chance," he smiled at her.

She chuckled. "Don't be so sure." They came together again in a kiss. "When are they operating?"

"As soon as Marucci is ready. He is on his way in." Patrick lay back and sighed.

She moved closer to his face and stroked his cheek. "You're going to be just fine," she spoke to him although his eyes were closed. "I promise."

Chapter Nineteen:

Robin scrubbed in as Dr. Marucci was beginning the procedure on Patrick. She had made sure Gwen was nowhere near the operating room and Steve knew to make sure she was kept away.

"Thanks for letting me observe," Robin said to the surgeon.

"Are you kidding? If Dr. Drake says you're the best, then I want you here." Marucci said and his eyes crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

Robin chuckled. "Research maybe, surgery, not so much," she made her way next to Patrick and they began.

It was a long and taxing procedure, not because anything was wrong, but because the clot was in a very precarious spot. Robin was impressed by Marucci's skills and Patrick was stable throughout. "I still can't believe someone beat him badly enough to do this. I really hope they catch whoever did it." Marucci said.

Robin nodded. "Me too," she looked at the images on the screen and then at Marucci. "Look at that," she motioned in the scope to where she was pointing.

He squinted through the machine and then looked at her. "Wow, how did I miss that?"

Robin looked at him. "What is it?"

He magnified the scope and sighed. "It appears to be a bone chip infringing on the cochlear nerve. When he suffered the beating, it appears an orbital bone fragment chipped off."

"That's probably why he can't hear." Robin said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Exactly. I'm almost there," he continued to work and extricated the fragment with the scope. "Alright, all done. I expect his hearing will be restored when the swelling goes down. Let's get him to recovery and hope Dr. Drake is challenging me in the OR really soon."

Robin felt light headed and knew she needed to sit down. It was a combination of being on her feet for so long, but also realizing how severely he had been hurt. Time was short and she was wasting it.

"Dr. Scorpio, are you okay?" Dr. Marucci asked. Robin realized she was staring into space.

"Yes, sorry, just thinking," she smiled as they wheeled Patrick to recovery.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Robin blushed under the mask. "Thank you for saving him."

Marucci chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to overstep, but in all the years I have worked with and competed with Patrick, he has never spoken of anyone like he speaks of you. He would also never trust anyone to be near him in the OR if he didn't care deeply. Just food for thought." The older doctor squeezed her shoulder and walked out.

Robin pulled off her surgical attire and grabbed a juice before sitting in a chair and slowly drinking. So much was going through her mind and all of the preconceived notions about what her life was meant to look like were changing more and more. Was it possible? She ran a hand through her hair and stood up, making her way to his room.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as she saw Gwen in the hallway near Patrick's room.

"I don't owe you any explanation." Gwen turned away from her.

"You are not to be anywhere near him." Robin said vehemently.

"You know as soon as he gets his hearing back, he will dump you. He won't need you anymore and he will remember what being with a real woman does for him," she smirked at Robin.

"Well as soon as you find that real woman, be sure to introduce me." Robin turned and walked past her.

"He will never love you." Gwen yelled after her.

Robin walked into Patrick's room and closed the door, letting her tears fall. She could care less what Gwen said, but some things struck a chord. Could she give him what he needed? Did he even want her to? Did she? She walked to the bed and took his hand in hers. He was healing nicely and his face was almost back to normal except for his bruised eye. A broken orbital bone? She stroked his cheek lightly. "I didn't need a new dress," she said softly. "You almost died getting me a damn dress," she smiled. "But if I hadn't ripped the first one, I never would have had the best New Years Eve ever," she wiped her eyes and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you," she kept his hand in hers as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

XXXX

She was cozy and comfy and the damn alarm was going off. Just another minute, she thought and then realized it wasn't her alarm clock. She jumped up and saw Patrick's pressure monitors beeping. She moved quickly as the nurses came in and Marucci ran over to him. Robin was groggy as she woke up and her panic was growing. How long had she been asleep?

"Robin," Marucci said as he saw her again in a daze. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Is he?"

"He is awake and he is doing great. I would like to say the same about you. Do you need me to get anything for you?" The elder doctor looked at her with concern.

"No, I'm okay, just tired," she smiled and thanked him and them looked at Patrick who was looking at her. She walked over to the bed and smiled. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concern over his tired face.

She nodded and smiled.

"Why did Marucci ask you if you were okay?" he said softly.

"I'm fine," she began and then stared at him as he grinned. "You heard him?"

He smiled as his tears fell out of the corners of his eyes. "I heard him."

She held his face in her hands and her own tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh Patrick, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you," she was so relieved for him. "I hoped maybe after the swelling went down you would begin to get your hearing back, but so soon, it's just a miracle."

He touched her cheek. "I've always been an over achiever," he grinned. "Can I have a congratulatory kiss?"

She looked around. "Shall I get Marucci? He really deserves your gratitude, not me."

He rolled his eyes. "If he puts his lips on me we are going to have so many other problems. Come here," he pulled her gently to him and she giggled as their lips met in a soft kiss. She pulled away and he held her, wanting another. Finally she sat back.

"You need to rest," she said and touched his chest.

"Robin, I need to thank you," he said sincerely.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I don't think I would have gotten through this without you," he held her hand and played with her fingers.

She smiled. "Yes you would have. But honestly, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten beaten up in the first place."

"That's a bit presumptuous. Bad things happen all the time. The point is that I am okay and now we move forward," he said.

She nodded and tried to push Gwen's words to the back of her mind. What if he didn't need her anymore?

"Hey, what's going on?" he kissed her hand.

She smiled. "Nothing."

He went to say more when Leo and Stan peeked their heads in. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, come on in." Patrick said.

"Dude, you heard me?" Stan said and they grinned.

"Yes, hearing is back." Patrick smiled and saw Robin get up and back away as the two men came up to him. She cleared her throat.

"You guys can keep him company for a bit. I'll be back," she smiled and walked out, Patrick watching her and worrying.

A few hours later, Robin made her way back to see Patrick, having made a few decisions about things. She walked in and saw a crowd of beautiful women surrounding him and she sighed. "I see you are feeling back to normal," she grinned as she approached the bed.

He lit up when he saw her and nodded. "I was just telling the new candy stripers that patients in neurology need a lot of TLC," he winked at them and the girls blushed.

"Okay, well this patient has had enough of your TLC. Thanks ladies," Robin said and ushered them out. She turned back to him. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I can't help it, they wanted to help and I didn't know if you were ever coming back, so I let them fluff my pillows."

"I'll fluff your pillows in a minute," she said with a smile. "I told you I would be back."

"I know, but the hours tick by so long here," he sighed and she laughed.

"You poor baby," she sat down and he took her hand.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I just needed to go home and shower. I'm back and it really has only been a few hours," she didn't want to admit he was a little right.

"Marucci told me you found the chip that caused the hearing loss."

"I just saw it first. I have no doubt he would have seen it," she said.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" her defenses were up and they both knew it.

"Always make less of who you are and what you do."

She stood up. "I am glad you're feeling better and since your hearing is back, you won't feel so isolated. I'll see you later," she began to leave.

"Robin, wait, what did I say?" he yelled and she froze, knowing what she was doing.

"You didn't say anything. You're right. I'm a coward. I have to go," she ran out.

He threw his tray across the room. "I didn't say you were a coward," he cried and lay back, wondering what the hell had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I would love some more reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twenty:

Should he call her? He could, now that he could hear, but what was he supposed to say? She had walls the size of icebergs and as much as he thought he was melting them, they solidified again overnight. He looked at his cell phone and went to dial when someone walked in.

"Patrick, I'm so glad you made it out of surgery," Gwen said as she walked in uninvited.

"Please leave, Gwen, I'm not up for visitors," he looked through her.

"Why, is your girlfriend hiding in the closet?" she walked over and sat down.

"What are you doing? Why are you making such a fool of yourself? We had a few dates, years ago. There is no reason for you to be such a jerk to Robin and for you to keep hanging around me," he sighed.

"Look, I know you like to be taken care of and your friend was good at that. She hardly talks, so the fact that you couldn't hear was the perfect mix. Now that you're back to being yourself, you don't need a caretaker. I told Dr. Scorpio that and from the looks of you being here alone, I would say she agreed." Gwen grinned.

"What did you say to her?" Patrick was livid.

"Just the truth. She doesn't know you, Patrick. She can't satisfy your needs."

He picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Reporting you for sexual harassment. You can't come in here and spew these innuendos to me and insult my girlfriend and expect me to just take it. I want you out of this hospital and away from me," he spoke to security.

She stood up and turned around.

"You can leave, but the report will be filed. You'll be hearing from me," he said as she walked out.

He didn't hesitate after that. He looked at his phone and dialed.

XXXX

Robin stepped out of the shower after coming home and felt refreshed. She needed to remember who she was and what she was doing. Walking out to her bedroom, she looked at her plush bed and felt his arms around her again. He felt so good next to her and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to make love to him. Probably boring for him, she mused. She really had so little in the form of experience. Tossing the covers back to some semblance of neatness, she saw an extra board and felt her tears come again. She was thrilled he could hear, but Gwen's words kept poking through. He didn't need her anymore. She heard her cell phone and picked it up.

"Hi Lanie. No, I just got out of the shower. What happened? Is he okay? No, I'll be right there," she hung up and threw on some clothes before racing out of the house.

XXXX

Patrick picked at the tray of slop they had brought for dinner. He sighed as he pushed the tray out of his way and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hitting the tray and knocking over half of the items onto the floor. He grabbed his IV pole and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He would clean that up later.

Robin ran into his room and his bed was empty. She saw the half eaten food and the messy floor and her heart dropped. "Oh God," she said, her panic rushing over her reason. What happened? Was there a complication and she wasn't here? Was he dead? What was she thinking, running out like that. She sank to the floor as the weight of her fear took over. She put her head in her hands and cried.

"Robin?" Patrick walked out of the bathroom and saw her crumpled on the floor. "What happened? Are you okay?" he tried to get to her as quickly as he could.

"Patrick? You're alive?" she looked into his eyes and stood up, running into his arms. "Oh thank God. I thought I was too late," she cried and he held his arms around her.

He was stunned, and in more than a little pain from his still healing ribs, but he wouldn't stop her from holding onto him for anything. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I'm okay."

She stepped away from him and was embarrassed by her display. He kept his arms on her shoulders and looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said and moved out of his grasp.

He walked to his bed and sat back down. "Why are you sorry?"

She was still breathing heavily, but sat down and tried to calm herself. Her hands were shaking and he noticed.

"Robin, what happened?"

She ran her hand through her still very wet hair and looked at him. "Lanie told me I had to get here quickly because something happened and so I rushed and when I came in, the bed was empty and there was a mess on the floor like something chaotic had happened and I just thought I was too late. I thought something terrible had happened to you," she stood up and paced, crossing her arms in front of her.

He was touched she was so upset. "I'm surprised you care so much."

She looked at him. "Of course I care. Were you not a part of the last few days? Did I imagine everything?"

"I thought I did by the way you ran out of here earlier. You bolted and I wanted you to stay," he said simply.

She walked back to the chair and sat down. "I got scared."

"Of what?" he reached his un-bandaged hands and took hers in them.

"This being too good to be true. That what I was feeling wasn't what you felt. I don't want to get hurt," she looked down. "But there is also something really important here, Patrick."

He waited for her to finish.

"I'm HIV positive. When I told you, I know it was completely inappropriate to just blurt it out, but when I did and you still seemed to like me, I think it just threw me for a loop. Now I don't know what to do," she shrugged. "Maybe you would be better off with someone like Gwen. She probably knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it."

He shook his head. "What is it you want?"

"It isn't that simple."

"Stop analyzing and just answer the question. What do you want?" he spoke gently.

She looked into his eyes and hers filled with tears. "I want to feel you hold me again. I want to wake up in your arms and I want to make you feel as happy as you've made me feel."

He wiped her cheek and smiled. "That sounds pretty simple to me."

She laughed and shook her head. "Nothing is that simple."

He shrugged. "Not everything has to be complicated."

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "Your turn."

"With what?"

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"My answer is simple," he smiled. "I want you."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Why?"

He pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers, feeling her resist slightly at first and then melt into him, matching his passion and intensity. He moaned into her mouth and she felt his hand travel down her neck to her chest. She broke the kiss and looked at him. 

"What's wrong?"

"You just had brain surgery and are recovering. If we do anything, or go any further, it isn't going to be in a hospital room. I will not be the cause of you having a setback," she smiled at him. "You just need to understand what you're getting yourself into. You need to look at me with open eyes."

He hated that she thought her HIV would make her less desirable in his eyes. "I think you need to see what I see," he smiled at her. "I see the woman who excites me in ways I have never felt before. I see someone who has fire and passion and most importantly, I see the woman I can't wait to spend more time with."

Chapter Twenty-One:

Robin smiled as she finished some errands and made her way back home. The past week had gone by in a blur and much of it had been spent visiting Patrick and helping him recover. He was finally being released from the hospital and most of his physical injuries were healed. She invited him over for dinner and was excited to have a real date with him. She had been hiding from life for so long, and he simply awakened something in her that she found was amazing. He had been so on point with her when he called her on running. She did and she knew he was right; there was nothing to run from. She was alive and there was no reason to act like she didn't deserve happiness. She only hoped her new found courage would last.

She carried her bags into the house and put everything on the kitchen counter. She grabbed some juice and sat down, taking a minute to relax. She knew this particular bought of medication was hitting her harder than normal and she wasn't sure why. It was possible she was simply run down and her system was running on overdrive. She made a mental note to watch when her dizziness and shakiness came and to let Alan know. Right now, nothing was going to stop her. Tonight was all about Patrick. She smiled as her whole body became warm when she thought of him. Chuckling to herself, she stood up. "Get a grip Scorpio, you're not a teenager," she walked to her family room and felt her eyes fill with tears. "Oh no," she cried as she ran in.

XXXXX

Patrick grinned as he looked in the mirror. "Looking sharp, Drake," he spoke to himself as he combed his hair over the bald spot from the surgery. He was so looking forward to his evening with Robin, probably more than he had ever looked forward to any date. He sighed and realized how ironic it was, the player trying to learn a new game. He smiled again as he pictured Robin. She was just something special and he wasn't going to let her slip away. He was done looking, he had found her. He made his way t the waiting cab to take him to her house.

XXXX

Patrick knocked and waited. He knocked again and still nothing. He began to worry that maybe she had passed out again. He pounded on the door and then tried it, finding it unlocked. He walked in and called for her.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he walked into the family room and saw her sitting there, looking at something. He walked over and she jumped, clearly not realizing he was there.

"Oh, sorry," she said and looked at him with red eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and then looked at what she saw. All of her fish were floating dead in the tank. "What happened?" he stood up and saw her beautiful tank in ruins.

She sighed. "I don't know. I think something must have gotten into the water. I am always so careful about the specific gravity and the temperature. I don't understand what happened?" she wiped her eyes. "I feel silly getting so worked up, I'm sorry. I meant to have dinner ready and I wanted tonight to be really nice."

He looked at her. "Let's fix it."

"We can't fix it. They are all dead," she sniffed.

He smiled. "I realize that, but can we clean it up and get some new fish? I don't mean to replace what was close to you, but can we try and start the tank over?"

She smiled despite her mood. "Saltwater tanks aren't easy to maintain. I need to find out what went wrong first, and then I will start over," she stood up. "Let's just start again. How are you feeling?"

He shook his head. "How do we figure out what happened?"

She smiled at his persistence. "I will take a water sample to the aquarium shop. I guess I should flush the fish."

He watched as she gathered a pail and began to scoop the fish out with a net. She placed them in a pail and sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To flush them. I don't want them to smell."

He followed her into the bathroom and she smiled at him. "You don't need to come with me."

He smiled. "Should we say something?"

He was so cute. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but it is a funeral, so how about this. You were good fish and made the house a very nice place to be. You were calming and soothing and your gentle swimming made watching you a joy," he looked at her as she grinned at him. "What?"

"Nothing, that was beautiful," she said and flushed. After washing her hands she looked at him. "Come on."

They walked back into the family room and sat down on the couch. "So, other than the fish catastrophe, how was your day?" he smoothed her hair down.

She laughed. "Good," she felt uncomfortable and looked at him. "Maybe you would feel more comfortable going home."

"Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Good, because I like it here."

She blushed. "I'm glad you are so much better."

"You had more to do with that than anyone else."

She sighed and stood up.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"But," he prompted.

"Gwen said something and it kind of struck a chord."

He sighed. "Gwen is an ass."

She nodded. "I know that, and I don't care about her, but something she said kind of struck a chord. I'm not like other women, Patrick."

He walked over to her. "What does that mean?"

"I can't be spontaneous and adventurous. I just think you deserve someone who can be an equal in all ways, and I don't think that's me," she looked at him. "I am not putting myself down and I know that I have a lot to offer, but I don't do casual, it's not an option and I'm certainly not asking for a long term commitment, but I just think you need to look at what being with me means. Women like Gwen won't go near you after you are with me. This could seriously cramp your style."

"Are you through telling me everything you can think of that would make me run away?" His eyes bore through hers.

"Did it work?"

He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So now what?" she asked as he leaned in to her.

"Now I show you what you do to me that no one else has ever been able to do," he gently pressed his mouth to hers and they both decided there would be no more interruptions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I would love some more reviews!

Do you want me to continue?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"I want to go out." Patrick said a little while after the fish funeral.

"Go out? Where?" She asked as she was sitting on the couch, lying against him. She had spent the last hour cleaning out the tank and as much as he tried to cheer her up, she was still sad.

"To the hotel, to dinner, and then to a room," he said impulsively, but quickly qualified his statement. "We don't have to do anything, but I want to show you a good time," he rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

She looked at him in his nice outfit and smiled. "I need to change. Give me a few minutes?"

He smiled. "You got it."

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. What was she doing? She pulled her clothes off and brushed her hair, pulling the sides up into a twist and putting a dab of lip-gloss on. She walked to her closet and pulled out the dress he bought her. Stepping into the fabric, she smiled as it fit her like a glove; a bit more revealing than she was used to, but when she looked in the mirror, even she had to admit it looked good. She grabbed a bag of her things and walked out to Patrick.

"Ready?" He asked when he heard her.

She smiled at him looking into the now empty tank. "I think so."

He turned around and stopped, his mouth open.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She was immediately concerned.

"No, you look amazing. That dress is stunning on you," he instantly decided every bruise was worth getting that dress for her.

"It's a little more revealing than I'm used to wearing, but you went to so much trouble, I figured I owed you one," she smiled.

"I appreciate your sacrifice," he grinned and she laughed as they walked out.

XXXX

"It's different than I remember." Robin said as they were seated in the ritzy dining room of the hotel.

"That's because you only saw it from the floor after I fell on you," he grinned. "Plus it isn't full of drunk people trying to pick up other drunk people on New Years Eve."

"You're right, that's totally it," she giggled and picked up the menu.

"Excuse me, Miss," the waiter came over and put down a glass of wine. "This is from the gentleman at the bar."

Robin blushed and Patrick was flabbergasted. "Am I not here?"

She looked at the waiter. "Please tell him thank you, but I'm not interested. I am already with someone."

The waiter nodded and took the drink and she smiled at Patrick. "What? I gave it back."

"Who does that? There is a specific man code that states you do not hit on a woman who is clearly out with another man. I need to go tell him that," he pushed his chair back and she touched his hand.

"Stop. Sit down and look at me," she held his fingers in her hand and he felt her touch through his body. He sighed and did as she asked. "I am not letting anything stop me from enjoying an evening with you. I am here with you and you are the only man I am interesting in sharing a drink with," she smiled. "Besides, it's kind of nice to be noticed. It's been a while since anyone noticed me."

"I find that hard to believe," he smiled and his dimples made her heart skip.

"Why?"

"Because Robin, you're gorgeous. How do men not fall all over themselves for you?" He couldn't imagine where her insecurity came from.

She shrugged and played with her bracelet. "The HIV is kind of a game changer. After enough rejection, I guess I just expect it."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "For what?"

He smiled. "For the whole male race."

She laughed. "I don't think an apology is necessary. I think I just was looking in the wrong places."

"And now?"

"I'm still not sure, but I think I might have gotten it right."

"I think we should take our dinner to the room," he said, wanting to get her alone, away from all other eyes.

She promised herself she wasn't going to run. "Okay," she took a deep breath and swallowed her insecurity.

He got up and held his arm for her as she took it and they walked to the elevator. He glared at the man who sent the drink as they walked past him. "Stop it," Robin swatted at him playfully as they made their way to the elevator.

"Man code, just saying," he smiled and hit the button.

They walked into the room and the tension was so thick neither one of them knew where to step. She stood by the door and he walked in to the room. "What's wrong?" He turned and looked at her.

"Nothing, I guess, or everything maybe?" She walked in and stood facing him. "I just don't know how to do this."

He reached and stroked her cheek. "Do what?"

How was she supposed to concentrate with his hand on her cheek? "I don't know, Patrick. I guess I'm a little out of my element here."

"Me too."

She shook her head. "That's not true. You have so much more experience, Patrick," she saw him flinch and she smiled. "I don't mean it like that. You know how to make women feel beautiful and special and when I think about what it might feel like to be with you, I just wonder if maybe it's not in the cards for me, you know?"

He tried to follow. "That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't it be in the cards?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He decided to try a different tactic. "Do you want to leave?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

She walked to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to kiss you."

He smiled, his heart pounding out of his chest. "So what's stopping you?"

She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, slowly, torturously, and searchingly. She sucked on his lower lip and his hands wrapped around her petite frame and pulled her to him. He ran his hands over her behind and squeezed the flesh of her buttocks, causing her to moan and him to feel the tightness in his groin.

"Wow," he said after she backed away.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said as she stroked his cheek with her thumbs.

"You can't hurt me," he said as he put his hands on her hips.

"But I'm HIV positive, I don't want you to worry about being with me."

He smiled. "Robin, we are both doctors and you know as well as I do that we can be safe. We know what to do and there is no medical reason why we can't be together."

Damn him and his amazing words. "You're sure?"

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, moving it off of his body and onto the floor. She licked her lips as she ran her hands over his chest, avoiding his healing wounds and wondering how anyone could feel so incredible.

"You are so beautiful," she said as she leaned in and kissed his torso. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, watching it fall to the floor and smiling at her red lingerie.

"Robin, you're driving me crazy," he said as she reached to unzip his pants. He couldn't wait any longer and he crashed his mouth against hers, pulling her close and pressing his body against hers.

She reached up to his face and he looked into her eyes as she blinked and suddenly she backed away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her, seeing the change in her demeanor.

"I don't feel right," she said and sat down on the bed.

"What is it, Robin? Talk to me, please," he was alarmed at her expression and he went to the bathroom to grab a cup and some water. He heard a thump and ran back in to see her on the floor. "Shit," he said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She began to come around and he held her face in his hands. "Hey, look at me."

She did and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I ruined the mood."

He smiled. "Oh no, the mood is still intact, but you have to talk to me. There is something going on and I can't ignore it. Tell me what you are feeling. What's wrong?" He helped her sit up gently.

"I should go. This was a mistake," she said suddenly.

"You aren't going anywhere until you let me help you," he moved her chin to look at him. "Please talk to me."

She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have a normal night in a hotel room with a man who is incredibly sexy and giving and I don't want to worry about my health. I don't want to ruin this chance. I don't want to go back to that woman who was content to stay home New Years Eve," she wiped her eyes.

"I hear you, Robin, but I'm scared. I want all of those things, too, but not at the risk of your well-being. If there is something wrong, I want to fix it. I don't want you to hurt. I need you to be okay," he took her hand in his.

"Can you just hold me for a little while? I just want to feel safe and I need to feel like someone cares," she looked at him. "I'm okay, but my meds really bother me and they catch me off guard. I am not keeping anything from you; I just don't want to focus on it, here, in this moment. I just want to be in your arms."

He pulled off his pants and crawled into the bed, reaching for her to join him. They lay together, in their underwear, and held each other, both of them wondering what just happened.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Patrick woke up and took a minute to remember where he was. He looked and saw Robin sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching him. He sat up slowly and smiled at her.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about things," she said as she walked back to the bed and sat down.

"What kinds of things?"

"I was trying to figure something out."

"Can I help?"

She smiled. "I hope so."

He ran his hand through her hair. "What can I do?"

"You can kiss me," she said and moved closer to him.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to be honest with me about what you're worried about. I know we haven't known each other long, but the way we are together, and the things you have already helped me through, I know that whatever you're going through or dealing with is something I want to help you with. I want to do for you what you've done for me," he took her hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere."

She exhaled and looked at him. "That's a hard concept for me to follow."

"I kind of figured," he smiled when she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not used to being a priority. I guess I'm learning that it's okay to not know what tomorrow might bring," she said.

"Sometimes it's good to live in the moment," he leaned in and kissed her cheek, his body heat electric against her.

"I am ready for this moment," she said and closed her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"Will you let me show you how you deserve to be touched?" He asked huskily.

She pulled him onto her as she lay back in the bed and he finally pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue exploring hers and his hands moving down her neck to her collarbone. He sat back and looked at her as her breath was coming faster and her chest heaving with anticipation. He moved to her bra and unhooked the material, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. She blushed at his gaze and she moved to cover herself up.

"Robin, you're absolute beautiful," he said and moved her hands before he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He teased the soft bud and she moaned at the sensations he was giving her. He moved his attention to the other breast and while he gave it the same attention, his fingers ran over her skin. He licked a line up to her mouth and pressed his body to hers, his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Patrick, let me see you," she said seductively as she pushed him gently onto his back. She moved down his body and ran her breasts over his torso, being careful of his healing injuries. She ran her hand over the bulge in his boxers and he moved under her touch. She marveled at the outline of his magnificence and looked at him, her eyes filled with desire.

"You're driving me crazy, Robin. I need to see you, too, all of you," he said as she stood up next to the bed and peeled her panties off. He sat up and looked at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" She crawled back onto the bed.

He was speechless. "You take my breath away," he said and his voice cracked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid her down gently, wanting to take it slow, but needing her like he needed air. She reached her hands around his waist and pushed her fingers under the band of his boxers, pushing them down over his buttocks. She hungrily kissed him and he kicked his shorts off the rest of the way.

"Do you have what we need?" She asked him, not wanting to break contact.

He nipped at her earlobe and reached over to grab the protection. "I have plenty of what we need." Grinning, he covered himself and then moved over her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He couldn't believe he was even asking.

She stroked his cheeks and smiled. "What do you think?" She reached her hand between them and guided him to her, moving her hips to allow him room to settle between her legs.

He pushed gently into her, his eyes almost rolling back into his head at how tight she felt. He was afraid he might split her in two and he hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you."

She needed him so much and she wanted to feel him fill her. "Patrick, don't stop, please. You feel so good."

He didn't need anything further. He moved into her slowly and she moaned in pleasure as she bent her knees and he wrapped his arm behind her lower back, supporting her against the bed. "Oh God," he said as he felt his pelvis meet hers as they were connected completely.

She pulled him to her and he buried his face in her neck as he moved slowly out and then in again, the friction and resistance amazing and sensual. She closed her eyes and felt her climax building with every thrust. Her muscles began to clamp around him and he grew harder before he twitched and shuddered before releasing everything into the condom. She held him to her as they both rode out the waves of their climax and he finally moved out if her and removed his protection. She lay there, pulling the sheet over her as he climbed back into the bed and joined her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek.

She looked up at him and her eyes were wet. "I just wonder where you came from. I wonder how I got so lucky to find you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm the lucky one, Robin. I just can't believe you decided to give me a chance."

She chuckled. "You know, at the time I wouldn't have admitted it, but I wanted to do this the first time we were here."

He grinned. "When you were in the shower I was out here and fell asleep and had the most amazing dream about what we could be doing in the shower together. I was sure you knew it when you woke me up."

She leaned up on her arm and then moved in to kiss him softly. "Whatever happens, from here on out, I just want to thank you for tonight."

He was worried that she was getting ready to run and he found that the thought terrified him. He didn't want to be without her. "That sounds like an exit strategy."

She sighed. "It's not, but I don't want you to think you owe me anything. I just want to make sure what happens next is what you want."

"Haven't you figured out that I don't do anything I don't want to do and that the only thing I want is you?" He traced a line over her chin.

She swallowed. "Okay then, you have me," she melted into him, believing for right now, that he wasn't just feeding her a line, but maybe, just maybe, for the first time in her life, this was real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I would love some more reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Patrick woke up to Robin's body sprawled over him. He held her to him and his heart swelled at the feel of her against him. She was delicate and beautiful but also strong and fiery. He knew they hadn't verbalized what they felt for each other, but he realized something important; he didn't want to be without her. She moved a little as she woke up and he smiled when she looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said.

She moved off of him and smiled. "Hi. You should have woken me up."

"I didn't want to. I didn't want this moment to end," he kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

She ran her hand over his chest. "I feel amazing. You are quite something," she grinned at him and kissed his chest.

"That's nice, but I meant that I'm worried about you. You keep having dizzy spells and I think you need to be checked out," he ran his hand through her hair.

She sighed and laid her cheek on his chest. "Can't we just stay here forever?"

As much as he wanted to do just that, he knew there was more going on. "I don't think so."

She sat up and pulled the sheet with her. He felt the emptiness at her distance. "I know you're right, but this was the best night I've had in such a long time, Patrick. I haven't felt so beautiful and desirable in years. You made me think that maybe the life I've been living isn't all there is."

He was confused. "What do you mean? Why would you think you didn't deserve to be happy and fulfilled?"

"It's not that simple. I have a lot of baggage, Patrick. It isn't a matter of me letting myself go and being spontaneous, I am constantly reminded of the limitations I have and I guess I had simply became accustomed to living my life a certain way. What you have done for me in such a short amount of time is pretty remarkable. I am just thankful for that," she stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

She laughed. "Getting dressed. We need to check out."

He moved over and got up, walking over to her while still completely naked. "I don't want to leave," he put his arms around her.

She felt her heart jump at the sight of him. "Patrick, we can't just stay here and act like it's a sex hideaway."

"Why not?" He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Because it's not realistic. I need to go home," she walked away from him.

He pulled his pants on and sighed. He had to get through her walls, but he didn't know what they were built with. "Okay, let's go."

She felt tears come to her eyes and she sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Patrick, I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He walked over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Robin, it's okay. You don't need to put so much pressure on yourself. I told you before and I'm telling you now, I'm not leaving. I don't have any expectations other than being with you through whatever it is you are going through. I just want to be with you." His voice cracked at the honesty he displayed and she nodded before she moved into his arms. He held her tightly as they sat on the floor of the hotel room.

XXXXX

She had been home for a couple of hours and was no closer to figuring out what the hell was wrong with her. She had an amazing night with an amazing man and it was like she had done everything possible to sabotage it. She sighed as she looked at her phone as it rang. She answered and said a few words before hanging up. Sighing, she walked back to the kitchen and sat down. What did this mean?

XXXX

He knew he should probably wait for her to call, but he was still worried about her. He had dropped her off at her house earlier and he went home for bit, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He could have called her, but he got in his car and drove over to her house. What if she didn't want to see him? He walked to the steps and rang the bell.

"Patrick? Hi! Come on in," she smiled as she opened the door. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked like she had been working out.

He walked in and she smiled at him. "What's going on? I didn't think I would see you so soon."

"Would it be completely lame if I said I missed you?" He blushed.

She shook her head. "I missed you, too."

He grinned and shrugged. "I was sitting at home, and it occurred to me that for the last few weeks, my days have been filled with you. Since I met you, I have grown accustomed to seeing you every day and I find that when I don't, my day simply isn't as much fun."

She listened to him and her eyes were shining. "Then I'm glad you're here. I want your days to always be fun."

He walked over to her and pulled her to him in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her to his tall frame. They parted after a minute and he stroked her cheek. "So what did I pull you away from? You look like you were in the middle of something."

She nodded. "I was. I got a call from the aquarium shop and they had the water test results."

He walked with her into the room with the tank. He saw she had been scrubbing it down. "What did they say?"

She sighed. "It showed high levels of bleach."

"Bleach? How did bleach get in the tank?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

She looked at him. "They were poisoned."

"Robin, I'm so sorry," he said, fearing this was because of him.

"It is what it is. I need to get ready because I have to go to class."

He looked quizzically at her.

"Class?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I have class."

XXXX

"Are you sure you can handle this? I am a sort of master in the kitchen." Patrick asked Robin as they made their way into the community center.

"I promised Lanie I would come to see her friend and since she was called away on an emergency, we need to be supportive. You might be surprised by what you learn." Robin grinned at him. He was so sweet to want to come with her to a cooking class tonight. She had cancelled their date because Lanie had called in a panic and needed Robin to fill in. Patrick had been upset and wanted to join her. She thought it would be fun, so she agreed.

"What kind of a psychiatrist has an emergency that can't be handles with a phone call?" Patrick put his arm around her as they made their way inside.

"I think it was Stan who needed her," she looked at him and her eyes twinkled.

Patrick grinned. "Nice, then good for him."

"I'm glad you came with me. This will be much more fun with you here," she leaned her head against his arm as they walked into the room. There were little cooking stations set up all around and Robin saw the young woman and man who were greeting people. "Let's go say hi."

Patrick saw the mixture of men and women standing at each station and he wondered exactly what kind of cooking lesson this was going to be. He smiled as Robin introduced him.

"We are colleagues of Lanie. She is really sorry she couldn't make it." Robin said to the woman. "This is Patrick Drake, my friend."

"Oh, I thought you were coming alone. I was looking forward to introducing you to Pierre. He was going to help you experiment tonight." The woman said.

Patrick wasn't how not to take that as something completely inappropriate. "What kind of cooking lesson is this?" He muttered to Robin.

Robin smiled at him and held his hand. "Come on, I'm sure it will be fun," she looked at the woman and smiled. "Pierre won't be necessary. Patrick will help me with any of the experimenting we need to do."

"Okay, well go take your places behind number 18 and we'll get started."

Robin smiled and she and Patrick walked to the station, taking a seat behind the counter. He looked at the bowls and objects in front of him and she looked at the people around them. "I feel like we stepped into an orgy," she said as the couples around them were all over each other.

"Well, did you read this?" He showed her the sheet on the table and she blushed.

"Oh Patrick, I didn't know. Do you want to leave?" She was mortified as she looked at the sheet.

He grinned. "Seriously? Why would I want to leave? This will be the best lesson I ever have."

She chuckled. "Okay then, let's learn how to create amazing aphrodisiacs."

The woman at the front looked at them all and spoke. "Okay, so you are all here to learn some sexual creativity with food, so the items on your table are all proven aphrodisiacs. It is up to you and your partner to figure out how to best use these items. We will share your creations with the class."

Robin and Patrick looked at each other. "Maybe we should just go." Robin was so embarrassed.

"Why? It isn't like we are new to this stuff," he grinned.

"Sleeping together once isn't quite making me feel totally open to exploring this, Patrick. Doesn't it make you at all self conscious?" She wished she could be so open about herself.

He leaned down to her and whispered. "Sleeping together once just made me want to do it again and again. I'll leave if you want, but this doesn't scare me," he flashed his dimples at her.

"I'm not scared, just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "I never do anything I don't want to do. Bring on the food."

She grinned. "Okay."

"Asparagus?" Patrick picked up the first ingredient. "Why asparagus?"

Robin smiled. "Look at the sheet with it. It says asparagus stirs up lust in both a man and a woman."

He put it down and shook his head. "Robin this is silly, we are both doctors and this is voodoo."

She picked up the next item and looked at him. "Avocados and bananas. I see why the banana, but why the avocado?"

He swallowed at how she handled the banana. He cleared his throat and read the card. "The avocado is called the testicle tree because the fruit hangs in pairs and look like testicles," he looked at her. "Seriously?"

She was holding the banana against her lips and didn't seem to even realize it. "I never thought of it that way, but now that you mention it," she grinned.

He looked at her and took the banana out of her hands. "What's next?" He squirmed, as his pants felt tighter.

She looked at the table and blushed. "Figs."

"Fig?" He raised his eyebrows.

She cleared her throat. "Apparently, a fig cut open is supposed to look like the female sex organ.

"I knew I always liked figs," he said and it was her turn to blush. He cut it open and used his fingers to trace the fruit. "I never noticed, but it is unique."

"This is silly, I mean you're right, it's all in your mind," she eyed the way he looked at the fig and then at her and fanned herself. "Is it hot in here?"

He chuckled. "Not yet."

"Now we're talking," she reached for the chocolate and honey.

"I get the chocolate, but honey? All that does is make everything sticky." Patrick looked at the sheet.

"There's nothing wrong with sticky," She said and put some of the honey on her finger before licking it off.

He shook his head. "We need to leave."

"Vanilla, wine and strawberries," Robin said she looked at the other couples who were all working intently on their assignment. "Maybe we could just do ours for homework?"

"Do you think we can get a goody bag?" He asked.

"Oh yes," she said and walked to make their excuse.

XXXX

They made their way back to Robin's place and both were silently lost in thought. Patrick wasn't sure what was supposed to come next, but he knew he wanted it to be with her. He parked the car and looked at her.

"What's wrong? She asked.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous. Do you want company?" He asked.

She smiled. "I would love for you to come in."

"Good answer," he said and got out of the car, walking with her to the door. She pulled out her keys and went to open it when he smiled.

"Forgot the homework in the trunk," he turned and walked to get the bag of food.

She smiled and went to open the door when she saw it wasn't closed. "Patrick, the door's been open."

He looked up at her and his eyes grew wide. "Robin, don't go in," he moved to run back to her.

She didn't hear him, but opened the door and there was a flash of light and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twenty-Five:

What just happened? Patrick was momentarily stunned and then snapped out of it when the flames were evident.

Robin

He was out of it and trying to figure out how to move. He looked at the bag of food smashed to the ground under him and realized there must have been some sort of explosion because he had been knocked out. He stumbled to his feet and looked towards the door.

"Robin? Oh God, Robin?" He made his way to the door and the apartment was on fire. He didn't see her at first and he made his way to the door.

"Robin? Baby where are you?" He went to go inside when hands pulled him back. He whipped around and saw a man standing there.

"We called the fire department. You can't go in there."

"My girlfriend is in there, get off of me," Patrick shoved the man and ran to the burning apartment.

"Robin?" He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. His heart was in his throat as he looked for her. Scanning the mess before him, he saw her and raced into the hallway where she sat. "Robin?" He covered his face as the smoke choked him and he saw her sitting against the wall.

She had her eyes open but she was in shock, her hands in front of her and blood down the side of her face. "Don't touch me, I'm bleeding."

He had to get her out of the house. He looked and saw the blanket on the floor by what used to be the couch and he ran and grabbed it, wrapping her in it and gathering her in his arms. He ran outside and to the grass before laying her down in front of the crowd that gathered. "Call 911," he yelled as he looked down and saw she was unconscious. Her face was covered in soot and he had no idea of the extent of any injuries.

"Robin, can you open your eyes? Robin? He held her face in his hands and wiped his eyes with his arm, the smoke stinging. He heard the sirens coming and prayed she would hold on.

XXXX

"What happened?" Lainie asked Patrick as Leo and Stan met them there. Kelly was in the room with Robin trying to get some answers

"I don't know. We were getting back to her house after the cooking class and she went to the door, but saw it was open. I told her to stop and then there was an explosion," he wiped his face. "I need to go in there."

Leo stopped him. "No, they are working on her and Kelly will come talk to us soon."

He paced down the hall and finally sat down on a bench. "I can't lose her," he put his head in his hands.

"You really like her, don't you?" Lanie said and sat down next to him.

He looked at her through wet eyes. "I just need her to be okay."

They looked up as Kelly walked out. Patrick jumped up and walked over. "Kelly how is she?"

"She is awake, but shaken up. She had 2nd degree burns on her hands, a nasty cut on her head and a concussion, but she seems to be okay other than that. You can go in and see her." Kelly smiled when Patrick ran past her to the room.

He walked in and saw her lying on the bed, her hands and her head bandaged. Her face was still darkened by the soot and he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Robin?" He sat down next to the bed and touched her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you okay? They didn't tell me if you were okay," she said, her face full of concern.

"I'm fine. You scared me to death," he smiled. "Don't ever do that again."

She smiled a tiny smile and then her tears spilled over. "I lost everything, Patrick. All of my things are gone."

He held her face in his hands and leaned in close to her. "Look at me, Robin."

She opened her eyes and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"It's going to be okay. We will go back when it's safe and get what we can. But you are going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere and you are not alone," he smiled. "I think it's time you came home with me and let me take care of you."

She shook her head slightly. "No Patrick, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you are still recovering yourself. I can't believe you were almost hurt again because of me and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think I'm safe," she sat up more and winced at her headache.

"This isn't up for discussion. You are in no position to be alone and I won't take no for an answer. When you are feeling better, you can argue with me about staying somewhere else, but for tonight, you are letting me take care of you," he said simply, leaving no room for discussion.

She sighed, not knowing what else to say.

XXXX

"It's not much, but it's cozy," Patrick said as he walked Robin into his house later that evening. It was actually almost the next morning and they were both exhausted.

She hadn't said much since they left the hospital and he knew she was still in a state of disbelief over everything that happened. "I don't have any clothes," she said, not hearing him and just thinking aloud.

He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You can wear one of my t-shirts and tomorrow we will make a plan for what needs to happen. Can you just give yourself one night and let me help you?"

She nodded and he led her to his bedroom and she sat down on the bed. "I need to wash up."

He nodded. "I know, but your hands are bandaged and shouldn't get wet. I'll clean you up with a washcloth," he went to get some water and towels.

She looked at her hands after he left and felt her tears fall again. Did she forget to turn the oven off or something? Was anyone hurt?

"Robin? Where are you?" He asked her as he knelt in front of her.

She focused on him. "Sorry, I just keep thinking that maybe I did something to cause this."

"You didn't; I'm sure of that," he said and she looked at him.

"What do you mean? How can you be so sure?"

He sighed. "It just doesn't make sense. First I get attacked and then your fish are killed and now this. It can't be a coincidence."

"You think they are all related?" She looked up at him.

"I don't have any proof, but it isn't normal," he stood up and looked at her. "Let's worry about it tomorrow. Right now I want to take care of you."

She nodded and he moved to unbutton her shirt. She looked at him as he moved the fabric off her shoulders and then moved to her pants. He helped her take them off and covered her with a towel while he took the washcloth and put it in the warm water before squeezed it out and gently wiped her face. She looked into his eyes as he expertly cleaned her with the professionalism of a doctor but the softness of someone who cared so much more. He moved over her skin and gently cleaned her before he moved to get her a shirt. He helped her put it on and then moved everything away before he changed into his sweat pants and walked to the bed. "I'll go sleep on the couch, but if you need anything, just let me know."

She felt her eyes fill again and looked at him. "Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone."

He smiled. "Of course. I just didn't want to be presumptuous."

She smiled as he got into the bed with her and she moved closer to him. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Patrick."

He rubbed her back. "I know, but you're safe here."

"You don't know that. I'm scared someone is trying to hurt me. I don't want you to get caught in the middle."

"I'm afraid someone is trying to hurt me and you have been hurt because of it."

She looked at him. "Why would someone want to hurt you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but why would anyone want to hurt you?"

She sighed. "Good point. I don't know what to think. I just want to go to sleep and wake up to see this was just a nightmare."

He kissed her forehead. "I know," he held her tightly and she closed her eyes.

XXXX

Robin woke up when a wave of nausea took over her. She got up to go to the bathroom but realized she was in an unfamiliar place and she walked into something and fell down, crying out in pain.

Patrick shot up when he heard her and reached to turn on the light. He saw her on the floor and he jumped to her. "Robin, what happened?"

"Going to be sick, I need a garbage," she said and he grabbed the wastebasket quickly, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She collapsed against him as she tried to stop the pounding in her head and all of the memories of what happened came flooding back. "Oh God, what happened?"

He held her and let her cry for a minute before she calmed down and he picked her up, placing her back on the bed. He looked into her eyes and checked her pulse.

"I'm okay, I'm mortified, but I'm okay," she said softly, closing her eyes.

He smoothed her hair down and smiled. "Don't be mortified. I'm pretty sure we surpassed the embarrassment on New Years Eve."

She smiled weakly. "Good point."

"We should probably stay up for awhile and talk. You have a concussion and you're vomiting. Unless you want to go back to the ER, humor me for a little while."

She looked at him. "I'm not vomiting from a concussion."

"I don't follow," he said.

"There is a little more going on with me than I told you," she said and exhaled sadly.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Patrick sat up on the bed and faced Robin who was wiping her eyes with her bandaged hands. He was nervous about what she was going to say and if there was something serious going on he didn't know about. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. You don't owe me anything," he said softly.

She looked at him and her eyes were full of sadness. "I do owe you an explanation, Patrick. It never occurred to me that this could be related, but I feel so stupid to have not considered it."

"I don't know what you mean. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I had been volunteering at an HIV clinic for a few weekends a month, counseling people newly diagnosed and helping with medical care. It was something I didn't tell anyone here because it wasn't anything I wanted to draw attention to."

He smiled, knowing that she was the kind of person to do something like that. "Did something happen?"

She shrugged. "I kind of developed a stalker."

"A stalker? Did he hurt you?" Patrick felt his blood boil.

"Not directly," she looked at him. "It was more like he developed an unhealthy fascination with me. He starting coming around the clinic at all hours and I didn't know it at the time, but he had found out where I lived. He left me notes and gifts and then it got creepy."

"Then it got creepy? It already sounds creepy. Did you go to the police?" He asked her, waiting for what it was she wasn't telling him.

She met his gaze. "I decided to take a break from volunteering there, maybe help the problem, but one night I got home from the lab and he was in my apartment."

Patrick got scared for her. He tilted her bruised face to look at him and saw her tears. "Robin, tell me what happened."

She sighed. "He tried to convince me that we belonged together. I tried to leave, but he blocked my way. He grabbed me and tried to do more, but I fought back, hard. I knocked him out and ran, calling the police after I got away."

He was furious and scared and grateful she was okay. "What happened next? Is he in jail?"

She shook her head. "No. He got away and they haven't found him," she looked at Patrick. "I don't know why it never occurred to me that he might come back. It's been 3 months and I figured he had just moved on, you know? Figured out he got away with it. But now, I'm afraid he is back."

Patrick exhaled. "Then we need to protect you. He won't come near you again."

She looked at him. "There's more. There is a reason why I haven't been feeling well."

He braced himself. "What is it?"

"We couldn't prove it, but he was poisoning me. I started to feel dizzy and nauseas and I went to get checked out. There was a high level of lead in my blood system, something that wasn't there before," she said.

"Lead? He gave you lead poisoning?" Patrick stood up and paced. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Patrick, please sit down."

He did and she met his gaze again. "He was putting it in the soil I had in the plants in my office and he replaced my food containers with lead based dishes. He also put vitamins in my case that were from out of the country and had high levels of lead mixed in. By the time we figured out what was wrong, I had high levels of lead in my system. I have been getting better, but it is still there."

"Robin, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry," he looked into her eyes. "Do you think he burned your house down?"

She cried softly. "I don't know, but if he's back, he could try and hurt you. I don't think he went after you earlier because we hadn't even been with each other for him to see, but I just don't know. I don't know what to do."

He pulled her gently into his arms and held her. "All you need to do is let me hold you tonight. We will figure out the rest tomorrow."

She was sweating and her head was throbbing. "I would like that, but I don't feel well. Maybe I should go to a hotel or someplace else."

He smiled. "And that would be why?" He walked to get her a cool washcloth.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you. If he is back, I don't know what will happen. He burned my house down and killed my fish. He is crazy," she lay back and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting anything happen to you," He put the washcloth on her neck and lay down next to her, content to hold her while she slept.

XXXX

"You're sure you're okay?" Lanie asked Robin on the phone the next morning. She had called her to see how she was feeling and if she needed anything.

"I'm okay, thanks. Patrick has been amazing, Lanie. He isn't letting me out of his sight," she smiled as she heard him in the shower.

"I'm so glad you are both getting so close. He is a great guy and you are so well matched. Not to change the subject, but how was the cooking class?"

Robin blushed. "I completely forgot about that, but it was really fun. We learned some interesting things."

"Now you have to try them out." Lanie said with a smile in her voice.

"We'll see," Robin said and talked a little longer until she hung up. Patrick walked out in his jeans and t-shirt, his hair wet from the shower.

"Was that news on your house?"

"No, it was Lanie. She was checking up on me and she wanted to know how the cooking class was."

Patrick grinned. "We never got to do our homework."

She grabbed her purse and smiled. "You're right. Maybe we can try that tonight?"

"Are you going somewhere?" He noticed her keys.

"I need to go to my apartment and see if I can salvage anything."

"Robin, that isn't a good idea. You need to take care of yourself."

"I appreciate your concern, but I need to do this. I need to go, Patrick.

He sighed. "Then I'll go with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Patrick kept his distance while Robin walked through the burned remains of her home. His heart broke as he looked around at all that was destroyed. Even though he hadn't known her very long, this place held a deep meaning for him. She had brought him there to recuperate and whatever it was that had been happening to them, it really began to move while he was there. He looked at the remains of the fish tank and felt his eyes grow wet. How did this happen? He made his way to where she was.

"You can go and I'll be fine," she said when she saw him walk into the shell of her bedroom.

"I'm not going anywhere," he walked to where she was sitting on the floor. "I don't doubt you'll be fine, but sometimes it's okay to need help."

She looked at him. "What good does that do?"

He smiled. "It's called needing people. We have human interactions because we are people who thrive off of each other. Going through things all alone is pointless. It is a lonely and sad way to live and I've done it long enough," he looked at her and shrugged. "Why did you bring me here after I was attacked?"

"Because you were alone and scared without your hearing. You needed help and I had the room to help you," she said.

"That's all?"

"I like you," she said simply.

He smiled. "And there it is."

"What?"

"The reason why we need and give help. We like each other. Hell, after the night we spent together, I think it goes beyond like, but right now I want to make this better. I want to help you and I think I can."

She felt her tears come again and she looked at him. "How can you make this better?"

"It isn't so much making this better, because your house is a problem, but I think you can look at it as a way to start over. There are opportunities born out of necessity," he grinned.

"Is that from a movie?"

He laughed. "It might be, but it doesn't matter, it's true."

She smiled despite her sadness. "Don't quit your day job."

"Point taken. Will you come back to my house now?" He was happy to see her smiling.

"I need to look for a new apartment," she stood up slowly, her hands throbbing.

"Or you could let me take you back to my house," he stood up as well.

"Patrick, stop this. None of this is your problem. Nothing here is because of you and therefore you don't need to do this. I just want to be alone, please," she walked to the kitchen area.

He wanted to scream at her and shake her walls down, but he knew it would do no good. Making his way to the kitchen he stood there and watched her. "Robin, can you please stop and talk to me."

She tried to pick something up but her hands weren't working. "Shit," she said and took a deep breath before turning to face him. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I just don't know how to deal with this. I feel like things are falling apart all around me and if I don't detach myself from everything, I might fall apart, too."

He walked to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her gently. "I'm going to help you deal with this, Robin. I'm not going to let you fall apart."

She loved the feel of his arms around her and she tried to fight her need for him, but she couldn't deny it, she needed him. "I would like to go back to your house now."

He smiled and they walked out.

XXXXX

"So any chance you can forget about the melt down I had earlier?" Robin asked him after they had arrived back at his place. She had picked up some shirts and pants at the store he stopped at and she changed and washed up. He was making them some lunch and she was sitting at the table.

"If that was a melt down, you haven't been around many people. That wasn't anything, Robin. You could do much more if you actually wanted it to be a melt down," he smiled and carried 2 plates to the table.

She smiled at the food. "What is this?"

"Well, I haven't had a change to go shopping recently, except for our homework from the other day. Some was destroyed when I fell on it, but these were okay. Here are strawberries and bananas with melted chocolate. I have figs and avocados, but I have no idea how to cook or eat those. I have the wine and vanilla sticks, but I am not sure what to do with those."

She took the fork and speared a piece of banana before she dipped it in the melted chocolate. She let it drip and then popped it into her mouth. "Oh that's good," she moaned and he smiled.

"I figured the asparagus could wait until dinner," he reached for the wine and poured them each a glass.

They enjoyed the fruit and chocolate and Robin picked up the avocados. "You know, they do kind of look like testicles," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Nice, well these look like something inappropriate as well," he said as he picked up the figs.

"You're supposed to cut them open," she said.

"Everything about a woman has to be pried open," he said and blushed. "I didn't mean that like it sounded."

She laughed. "How did you mean it?" She thought he was so cute when he blushed.

He cleared his throat. "I just mean that you are complex."

"Me or women in general?" She teased him.

"You are enjoying this far too much," he stood up and looked at her. "Let's move to the other room."

She smiled and followed him, not able to carry anything. She sat down on the couch and he joined her. "Thank you."

He turned to look at her and shrugged. "For what?"

"Most men would run away from me for so many reasons. Nothing I have done or said has made you look at me any differently," she said sincerely.

"So I am a good guy because I am not shallow? I get credit for having a brain?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Patrick. It isn't shallow to be turned off by my HIV. It's a normal reaction and something I expect. It's normal to not want to deal with the issues I have with this stupid stalker and the lead poisoning and the fire. I am not exactly low maintenance," she sighed as she looked at her bandaged hands.

"But you're forgetting something," he moved closer to her. "You are also funny and sexy and caring and intelligent. You are beautiful and giving and have amazing strength and tenacity. You have HIV, but it isn't all you are. You have some asshole who messed with you, but that's on him, not you. You lost your house. That's horrible and sad and tragic, but how on earth would that make me want to leave?"

She shook her head. "How is it possible that you are here and you are saying these things and you look at me like it's all true."

"Because it is. I just wish you believed it."

She smiled as she met his gaze. "The more you say it, the more I'm beginning to believe it."

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his before pulling her face to his and deepening the kiss. She crawled into his lap as his tongue probed her mouth and she felt her heart race with excitement. "Patrick, wait."

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I have burns and cuts and you are still healing. I can't risk contact right now," she looked down and he tilted her face back up.

"How about we have some intense make out sessions until we can so anything more. It will be like we're kids again," he grinned.

"I never had intense make out sessions, so maybe you can show me how it's done?" She glanced at his mouth and licked her lips.

"I'll see what I can do," he said and pressed his mouth to hers again.

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

"So tell me something about yourself I wouldn't guess by looking." Patrick asked Robin after they were settled at his house.

"Like what?" She took a drink of her beer.

"Well it kind of defeats the purpose if I tell you what I don't know," he was quiet for a minute. "That didn't make any sense, but you know what I mean."

She was quiet for a minute and he took a sip of his drink. "I am an expert shot."

He looked at her. "What do you mean? Like with a gun?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes with a gun, what did you think?"

He stared at her. "Really, where did you learn that?"

"I have many talents," she said. "Your turn."

He was quiet and then grinned. "I can recite Shakespeare from memory."

"No you can't," she said.

He looked hurt. "Why not? I'm more than just a pretty face."

She laughed. "I guess so. Where did you learn to do that? Or should I ask for who?"

"I will answer like you did. I have many talents," he said and grinned. "Tell me one thing you wish about yourself, and it can't be a cure for disease or world peace or anything. What's one thing if you were being completely honest, that you wish for?"

She thought about it and then smiled. "I wish I was more sexually spontaneous."

He was surprised by that. "Sexually spontaneous, huh?"

"I know you said I couldn't brink disease into it, but my HIV makes it almost impossible to be spontaneous when it comes to sex and that makes me really sad at times," she blushed, not knowing why she was telling him this.

"Well I think we can work on that," he grinned.

"If we work on spontaneity, it isn't really spontaneous," she grinned. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm pretty good sexually, so there is no room for improvement there," he grinned.

"And humble," she laughed.

"And my surgical skills are the best, so no work needed there," he looked at her and laughed as she rolled her eyes. "But I guess it wouldn't be nice to say I had no room for improvement."

She finished her beer and felt her buzz growing. "I'm waiting."

He looked into her eyes and felt like it was important he was honest here. "I wish I had been a nicer person."

She felt tears prick her eyes and felt silly. "What do you mean? You are one of the nicest people I know."

"No I'm not, Robin. Everything that has happened since I met you has been an anomaly. I am not known for my personality or my care and compassion. I am a hard ass womanizer who couldn't even tell you the names of the last five patients I treated," he was ashamed and shook his head. "This game was stupid. Let me get you another beer."

She reached her bandaged hand to him. "No, don't go anywhere, stay here for a minute."

He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said those things."

She chuckled. "Probably the same reason I told you I was HIV positive the first hour we met and why I sat here and told you I wanted to be more sexually spontaneous," she shrugged and looked at him. "There is just something different about me when I'm with you."

"Different good or bad?"

"Well, I would say good, but if I were you, I might think bad."

"I don't follow."

"Well since I met you, you have been beaten, stabbed and lost your hearing," she smiled. "I have lost my home and my independence."

"Sounds wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"But there is more," she moved closer to him. "Since you fell on me at the bar, my life has been monumentally better. I am excited to face each day and that's because of you. I feel alive for the first time in forever and whether or not you feel the same way, or see a future here, I am thankful for these past few weeks."

He smiled at her and touched her face gently. "First of all, I didn't exactly fall on you at the bar, I seductively swept you off your feet."

She burst out laughing and he grinned. "You did learn something from Shakespeare."

He shrugged, "I just know how to say things in a creative way," he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Since I swept you off your feet, my life hasn't only been monumentally better, it has flipped entirely. I found out I actually have a personality that might be likable and that spending the night laughing and holding you is better than the best sex I have had with someone I didn't care about. Making love to you was an experience unlike any I have had and it made me not want to have sex with anyone else again. For me, that's saying something," he grinned and realized he was rambling. "You wonder if I feel the same way as you? I thought you were smarter than that," he wiped the tear, which fell down her cheek and leaned in to capture her lips with his own.

Robin felt such a pull to this beautiful man who had rescued her in so many ways. She put her arms around his neck, as she deepened the kiss, not really able to do anything with her hands, but needing to be closer to him. She felt him moan into her mouth as his tongue begged for entrance and she obliged, willingly. She sucked on his lower lip and felt her heart race with the emotions she felt.

Patrick pulled her onto his lap and she pressed her hips against him, feeling his arousal begin to strain against his pants. She moved her head to the side as he continued the assault of her senses on her neck, his hands moving over her shirt and her nipples puckering with the thought of what he could do to her.

"God, Patrick, we need to stop," she panted as he looked at her, his lips swollen and his flushed face matching hers.

"So what did you think?" He asked as she kissed his cheek.

"About what?" She felt him still pressing against her.

"That was an intense make out session," he said and grinned at her.

"Oh, right," she said and moved off of him before sitting net to her.

"Does that always happen after an intense make out session?" She looked at his pants and his obvious excitement.

He grinned at her. "No, that would be what you do to me."

She moved back to him and met his lips again. "I wish you could see what you do to me," she whispered.

"I feel it, Robin," he cupped her face in his hands. "And I can see it, too," he pulled her to him and they continued to kiss each other senseless.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Patrick was enjoying his first day back at work after everything and although he wasn't performing surgery just yet, he was doing consults and seeing patients. He smiled as he read over a chart and thought to himself about the events of the last two weeks. He and Robin had been together daily and although she refused to stay with him, she was spending much of her time at his place. She spent the evenings at an extended stay hotel and he knew she would have to figure out where to move. He tried to remember how his life was before new years and he couldn't. She had made everything so much better for him. He was falling in love and he knew it. The self-proclaimed bachelor was attached, and he couldn't be happier. He picked up his phone to call her when there was a knock at his door, so he put his phone down and smiled at the deliveryman.

"I have a delivery for Dr. Patrick Drake?" The man said.

"That's me," he said and signed the sheet before taking the envelope and watching the man leave. He smiled as he looked at the envelope, wondering if it was from Robin. He was about to open it when his phone buzzed.

"Dr. Drake?"

"I think I need a consult," Robin said from the other end. "I just had my follow up appointment."

His heart lurched. "Is something wrong? Are you okay? Where are you, I'll come get you."

She sighed. "Patrick, I was trying to be sexy. I'm fine. I was just hoping you could brush up on your medical skills with me as a test subject," she blushed as she spoke to him.

He grinned and exhaled. "Sorry, I guess I was worried. Where are you?"

"That's better," she looked at her outfit and wondered for the millionth time if she was about to make a fool of herself. "I'm at your place. Can you come home?"

There was something about hearing her call his place home that made his heart race and his blood pump to all regions of his body. "Be there in ten minutes."

She giggled. "Be careful; I'm not going anywhere."

He hung up and put the envelope in his pocket before grabbing his keys and racing out.

XXXX

Robin put the finishing touches on her surprise and heard him pull up into the driveway. She had made some decisions and was excited to talk to him. She also got a clean bill of health from the doctor and wanted to properly thank Patrick for his patience. She poured two glasses of wine and took a deep breath, looking at the room around her. She hoped he would like everything.

"Robin?" Patrick called out as he walked into his house. He didn't hear her as he made his way into his family room and when he got there, he was dumbfounded. He looked all around and didn't recognize his place. It was absolutely beautiful; candles lit all around the room and music playing from the stereo. There was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and pineapple next to two glasses of wine.

"Well, what do you think?" Robin's voice broke through his thoughts and he whipped around, finding himself staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She stood there with a silk robe tied around her body.

"Robin, what is all of this?" He was almost speechless.

She got worried he didn't like it, so she rambled. "I can put it all away, I was just trying to be spontaneous, sort of, even though I planned it. I went to the doctor and everything has healed perfectly, and I'm feeling so much better, and I missed you and I thought maybe you would like to be with me, to reconnect, or whatever," she was turning red and she tightened the robe around her.

He smiled at her nerves and she crossed her arms. "What are you smiling at?"

"You're beautiful and you're rambling," he moved closer to her.

"Well I'm kind of out of my element and you are letting me hang here. It's not like I do this often, or ever," she shrugged.

"I love it."

"You do?"

"I do."

She smiled in relief. "I'm so glad."

He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, facing her. "I think you are beautiful and sexy and amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before," he ran his hand through her hair.

She grinned as she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She stood before him in a red satin teddy that was cut low and fit her like a glove. He swallowed thickly as he looked at her. "Robin, you're gorgeous," he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his body to hers.

She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and he carried her to the blanket she had set up on the floor. Laying her down gently, he sat back and pulled his shirt off before wrapping his arms around her again. She ran her hands over his chest and he pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving across to the pulse point on her neck and relishing the feel of her under him. He backed away and looked at her, touching her swollen lips.

"I need to tell you something," he said softly.

She stroked his cheek. "What is it?"

"I have never felt anything like I feel when I'm with you. You have made me so happy and I need you to know that I will never take you for granted. I look at you and I wonder how I got so lucky. I wonder what you saw in me and why you decided I was worth taking a chance on. I laugh when we're together and I am content to just be with in the same room with you. We can communicate without words, as we found out, and that means you and I connect on a whole separate level. I don't mean to ramble, but I need you to know that I love you," he said softly and she went to respond when there was a loud crash outside. They both jumped and got up quickly.

"Stay here," Patrick said and she watched him go to check it out. She pulled on her robe and waited.

Patrick ran outside and saw there was a brick outside his door. He picked it up and looked around, not seeing anything, so he walked around for a minute before he walked back in. "That was weird," he said as he walked into the family room. He froze as he saw the mess in front of him. "Robin?" He ran through the overturned couches and the spilled wine. It looked like a tornado had run through the room. "Robin?" He cried in a panic as he ran through the house, finding nothing. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone and felt the envelope he received earlier.

His hands were shaking as he opened it and pulled out the image. It took him a minute to realize what it was. It was a picture of him with Robin at the cooking class and then a picture of her at the burned out shell of her home. There was a picture of her in his house, getting dressed in the teddy, and there was a note typed that said. "You will never have her. I am watching her and I will get her, when you least expect it. There is nothing you can do," he felt sick as he picked up his phone with shaking hands and dialed the police as he ran outside to look for her.

Chapter Thirty:

"I don't understand where she could be. I was outside for five minutes. How did this happen in five minutes and I didn't hear anything?" Patrick was pacing in his house as the police were searching the perimeter and gathering information. He gave them the note and the pictures and was going out of his mind. Leo and Stan had rushed over and Lanie was talking with the police.

"You said you recently regained your hearing, so maybe you missed what happened?" One of the detectives said.

"My hearing is fine now. I should have heard her fighting. Did you see the mess? She obviously put up a huge fight. What the hell is going on?" He walked through the mess of his family room.

"We'll find her. We have your statement and we'll be in touch." The officer gave him his card and instructed him to call if he remembered anything or if anyone contacted him. They left and Patrick looked at his colleagues.

"What am I going to do?"

"We need to think. Do you have any idea who might have wanted to take her? Who sent the photo?" Leo asked him.

"There was some guy who stalked her at the clinic she volunteered at a while ago, but I don't even know where that was," he said, his despair evident.

"Okay, so we need to figure that out. Let's talk to Lanie, she might know." Stan said and Patrick took a deep breath.

XXXX

Robin woke up and realized she was in the trunk of a car. Her head pounded and her hands were tied together, her mouth gagged, but her legs were free. She realized she was still wearing the teddy she had on and her robe was on, but twisted around her body. She took a few deep breaths and tried not to panic. The car kept going over bumps and she thought her whole body was going to break at the impact. She looked around, knowing that the newer car models had a trunk release, but she couldn't find it and she had no idea what kind of car this was. She thought of Patrick and her resolve grew. She would get out of this, but she needed a plan. A thought occurred to her and she reached her tied hands up to the brake light area ad began to try and pull it out.

There was movement, and she thought she almost had it open, but the air was so thin that her eyes blurred and she had a hard time focusing. Her tears fell as the realization of her situation set in and she fought back waves of anxiety. She swallowed her fear and kept working until the car stopped and she heard footsteps. The trunk opened and she looked into the eyes of a man she didn't recognize.

"What are you doing? You messing with my car?" He asked her in an accusatory voice.

She stared at him, unable to speak with the gag. She mumbled, hoping he would realize she couldn't talk. She saw they were in the middle of a forest area.

"You think I'm stupid? If I remove the gag you scream, so that's not going to happen."

She shook her head and he roughly yanked her out of the trunk. He placed her down and she fell into a heap, her legs like jelly from being confined in a tight space.

"Get up. I need to deliver you to the drop point and it's almost time," he said.

She made no effort to move and he picked her up like a rag doll and carried her over his shoulder as he made his way into the woods. She kicked and punched him and he dropped her onto the ground. She sucked in her breath as her back hit a rock.

"Bitch, you need to stop fighting," he said and grabbed his phone as it started to ring. He walked away a few steps as he answered and Robin grabbed a medium sized rock in her hands and slowly got up, walking behind him and using all of her strength, struck him against the head. He yelped and crumpled to the ground. She grabbed his phone and ran as fast as she could. She found an area of trees that seemed secluded and she hid in the bushes as she pulled the gag out of her mouth, her heart racing and her head spinning. She dialed the phone as best she could and held it to her ear.

XXXX

Patrick walked back to his car after they came up empty looking for information. He promised to call if he heard anything, but he wanted to be alone, to think about what he should do. He sat in his car and hit the wheel out of frustration. "Where are you?" He asked no one. He felt his tears come as his phone rang. Without looking at the number, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked quickly.

"Patrick?" A whisper came across the phone.

"I can't hear you, Robin? Where are you?"

"I need help," she whispered. "Trace phone."

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He pushed the Onstar button in his car and called the police to come. He kept her on the phone with him.

"I'm scared," she said, her body shaking with the cold of the air and her voice full of fear.

"I know, baby, but I'll be there soon. Do you recognize anything around you?"

"I'm cold and tired," she said softly and Patrick felt his heart break.

"You need to hold on. You can do this, Robin, just hold on baby," he spoke to her with passion and feeling.

"I think he's coming back. Patrick, please help me," she sobbed and the call was lost and he swore loudly before he tried to call back the number. He was not at all prepared for his phone to pull up a name that belonged to the number. He couldn't believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Thirty-One:

Patrick looked at the caller id and his mind filled with questions. He looked through his contacts to see if he made a mistake. "What the hell?" he said aloud and looked up as the police came. All other thoughts were forgotten as he ran to the car. "Did you trace the call?"

"We have an area to search. The detectives will let us know if they find anything." The officer said as Patrick put his phone in his pocket.

"Where is the area?" he needed to go to her.

"You can just sit and wait. We will let you know if we hear anything."

How the hell was he supposed to sit there? What was going on here and why did that number come up? What was he missing? "Dr. Drake?" the officer said.

Patrick shook his head. "What is it? Did you find her?"

"Not yet, but there is something you need to look at."

He walked over and the officer showed him a number. "Does this mean anything to you? The cell tower picked up a call before the one that came to you and it was from this number."

"That's the number for General Hospital and the extension of a doctor at GH." Patrick got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "That number, along with the one she called from, belongs to Dr. Leo Julian."

XXXX

Robin hid under the bushes and tried not to breathe. She was in pain and freezing, but there was no way she was giving in. She held the phone in her hands and prayed the man who was circling the area would leave. She heard him talking to himself and she tried to make out what he was saying. She determined from earlier that he was hired to take her for someone else. At first she thought it might the man who had been stalking her, but now she didn't think so. This was too sophisticated and that man was simply not that organized. She felt nauseous and begged her body to cooperate and not give her away. Suddenly there were more footsteps and another person came upon them. She crouched lower in the bushes and opened the phone, trying to send a text to Patrick.

XXXX

Was Leo involved in this? Patrick couldn't believe that. They were friends and he had been involved in everything since the night at the hotel. Patrick felt sick as he realized the only person he had told he was going to the area to buy Robin a new dress was Leo. He ran his hand through his hair and wondered about everything else. Leo was very vocal about Patrick going to stay with Robin after he was injured. He had a lot of knowledge of where they lived and what they did. He was lost in thought when his phone buzzed. He saw it was a text message from Leo, but he figured it was Robin. "2 men. I'm hiding in bushes. Park on Maine."

Patrick looked at the police and got into his car, taking off to the park and to Robin.

Robin was stunned. She tried to process the information she was seeing. Leo was there. He was yelling at the other man and he was threatening to kill him. He was behind everything. He hurt Patrick and he killed her fish and he burned her home. She was absolutely shocked. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized the level of betrayal. She also worried about Kelly. The two men walked off, leaving her alone and shaking. She prayed help would come.

XXXX

Patrick walked through the woods and tried to find her. He realized he had run off with nothing, no weapons and no medical supplies. What was he going to do if he found her? What if she was really injured? What if he ran into one of the men? He saw another text from her and she described more of the area. He smiled at her resourcefulness and moved more towards what she wrote.

XXXX

She thought to call him again, but she was worried the men were still in the vicinity and would hear her. She texted Patrick and moved a little out from the bushes, hoping to see him.

He walked through the forest and saw the area where she said she would be and he ran to the bushes. "Robin?" He said loudly. "Are you here?"

"Patrick?" She crawled out a little and he saw her.

"Oh God, Robin?" He ran to her and pulled her to him gently, his eyes filled with tears. "Are you okay?"

"We need to go, it isn't safe," she said. "I don't know if I can walk."

He saw her hands were still tied together and he felt his heart twist as he gathered her in his arms and made his way back to the car. He couldn't see a lot because it was dark, but he could tell she needed medical attention. He placed her in the passenger seat of the car and cut the ties off her hands. He removed the gag from her neck and moved to the driver side. "I need to get you to the hospital."

"No, Patrick, it isn't safe. It's Leo," she said softly.

He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. "I know. When you called, the I.D. that came up was his. I put two and two together and hoped I was wrong. We can talk about all of this, but you need to be checked out."

"I don't want to go to the hospital. Can you just take me to a hotel and I will take a shower and clean myself up. You can go home," she shivered almost uncontrollably.

He looked at her like she had two heads. "I am not letting you out of my sight. We need some supplies and then we can go to a hotel. I am taking care of you tonight and from now on and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

She looked at him and her eyes were filled with gratitude. "Thank you."

He nodded. This was what he was meant to do.

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Patrick helped her into the hotel room and had their bags brought up from the lobby. They had stopped at a store and he picked up everything he could think they might need, but he wasn't sure what else to get. He just wanted to get her cleaned up and feeling safe. He tipped the hotel employee who brought their things and he locked the door.

Robin looked at him and was still in shock. She shivered and looked at her hands and then at him. "Thank you for finding me."

He walked to her and touched her face. "Are you sure we shouldn't got to the hospital? We can go somewhere no one knows us."

"No, I just need to get cleaned up. I wasn't really hurt, just stuffed in the trunk."

"You were in the trunk?" His voice cracked as he looked at her hands.

"I woke up in the trunk. I tried to kick out the brake light, but then the car stopped and he pulled me out," she shivered again.

"We need to get you cleaned up. I'll run a bath for you, okay?" he said.

She nodded and he led her to the bathroom. She sat down on the closed toilet seat as he filled the tub. He turned to her and sighed. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, can you stay?"

He smiled. "Of course," he helped her stand up and he gently unzipped the teddy she wore, peeling it off and seeing the scrapes on her shoulders and back. He looked at her body to be sure there weren't any serious wounds. Satisfied she was okay, he helped her into the tub and she slowly sat down. He sat on the floor outside the tub and took the washcloth, squeezing some soap on it and gently washing her. She watched him clean her arms and her shoulders and her back. He was so professional and tender with her that she couldn't help her tears from falling.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he stopped when he saw her wet face.

"No, I'm just really glad you're here," she said and then took his hand in hers. "I planned this night to end a bit differently."

He smiled and shook his head. "The night isn't over yet."

"True," she smiled and he took a cup to help her wash her hair. He helped her up and wrapped a towel around her and dried her before giving her the bathrobe from the closet. She put it on and wrapped a towel around her hair, following him out into the room and sitting on the bed.

Patrick looked through the bags and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to her and she pulled them on. She towel dried her hair and he took the robe and towel and put them back before he made some coffee and changed into a shirt and shorts as well. He brought the coffee to the nightstand and finally sat down next to her.

"Are you sure no one knows we're here?" she picked up the got liquid and took a sip.

"I put us under a fake name and paid cash. You are safe here with me," he moved her wet hair off her shoulders and she moved into his arms, crying softly as he held her. "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Should we call the police and tell them where we are?"

Patrick wasn't sure what was right. "No one knows you've been found right now. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I just think it's important that Leo doesn't know we are on to him," he stood up and paced. "I still can't believe he did this, Robin. I trusted him."

"I know, me too," she looked at him. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen him myself. He knew where I lived and he knew where I worked and ate and everything."

"I think he arranged my attack."

"What? Why would he hurt you?"

"He was the only one I told where I would be that morning. I think he went after me to get to you."

She felt sick. "I'm so sorry, Patrick. I just can't wrap my mind around this."

"Then lets not think about it until tomorrow. Let's just forget everything for tonight," he pulled her back into his arms again.

She felt so safe in his arms and she never wanted to let go. "I need to tell you something."

He wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Before I was taken, you said something very important to me and I never got a chance to respond."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

"Don't interrupt me," she smiled at him.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"What I wanted to tell you was that you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You are funny and smart and caring and sexy. You have a side of yourself that you don't let people see and I know that, but the fact you showed me that side made me feel like I was worth something. I feel alive when I'm with you and you make me want a better life for myself. No one has ever made me want to push myself to fight for my life. That's what happened tonight, Patrick. When I woke up in that trunk, I started to panic, but then I realized that I wasn't helpless. I fought back because I had something really important to live for. I had someone really important to come home to," she reached up and stroked his cheek. "I had you, and that made all the difference. I love you, completely."

He had no words, he just pulled her to him and she pressed her mouth to his, kissing him so there were be no doubt. She felt his hands around her waist and she pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"Robin, I don't think we should do anything tonight. I don't want to hurt you," he stroked her cheek and let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Will you hold me tonight?"

He moved closer and pulled her into his arms. "I will hold you forever."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Patrick woke up and reached for Robin, but felt the empty bed. He sat up and saw she was sitting out on the balcony of the room. He grabbed a blanket and walked out into the cool night air. "Hey, are you okay?"

She turned to look at him and he saw her face was wet from crying. "I'm not sure," she smiled a tiny smile as she wiped her eyes.

He wrapped the blanket around her as she turned to him, moving into his arms. He held her and they stood there, looking out across the sky for a minute before he looked at her and wiped her cheeks. "Can we go inside? It's chilly out here."

She nodded and they walked inside. He turned and helped her onto the bed before turning on the light and sitting next to her. "Tell me what's running through your mind."

"I don't know. I just woke up and felt like I was suffocating, like I was in the trunk again," she shrugged. "I just needed some air."

"Maybe I was holding you a little too tightly," he smiled and she laughed.

"Not possible. I just have a hard time wrapping my mind around all of this. I trusted Leo, Patrick. How could I have been so stupid?"

"We both trusted him, Robin. I don't know what's going on with him or why he is involved. I do know that I'm going to find out."

"I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have. I'm scared of what we don't know."

"I know, but we have the power now, Robin. No one knows I found you and tomorrow morning I will talk to Leo and Stan and act like I am still looking. If he thinks you are still out there, he will go after you and we can catch him. We just need to keep you hidden until it's safe," he stroked her cheek. "We're going to catch him."

She nodded. "Do you think Kelly is in danger? She has been seeing Leo, casually, but I don't know if I should warn her."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow and feel it out," he smiled. "How about you eat something and we just talk about other things?"

She smiled. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but I did buy some things you might like," he moved to the bag and brought over a treat. She smiled when she saw it.

"Fig Newton's?" she grabbed the package and opened it.

"I thought figs would be a good choice," he grinned.

Robin ate a cookie and looked at him. "I think it's working."

He chewed a cookie. "What's working?"

"Did you get any wine?"

He raised his eyebrows and walked over to the ice bucket and pulled out the small bottle of wine. "Ask and you shall receive," he poured two glasses and gave her one.

"A toast," she said and he held up his glass with her. "To hotel rooms and the amazing gift they have given us," she giggled. "To you, the man who saved me in every way, both literally and figuratively and for seeing fit to take a chance on me. You make me look forward to tomorrow. I love you."

He shook his head. "You're amazing. You look at me like I always wished someone would look at me, with passion, love and respect. You seem genuinely happy to be with me and you care about what is important to me. You challenge me and you inspire me and I am completely in love with you, too."

They clinked glasses and drank their wine and Patrick put the glasses down before she moved to him, straddling his lap and pressing her mouth to his, tasting the sweet wine on his lips and savoring the feel of his tongue on hers.

Patrick felt his breath coming faster as she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and ran her fingers along the warmth of his skin. He moaned into her mouth as he fingers brushed his chest and she pulled his shirt up and off. She smiled at him as he traced her lips with his fingers and teased her chin with his tongue before he moved to gently pull her shirt off, leaving her bare skin against his.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down to her chest, massaging her breasts and continuing to kiss her neck. She ground her hips into him and his growing erection was straining against his shorts. She pulled back and moved off of him, gently pushing him down onto the bed and moving to straddle his waist as he ran his hands over her hips.

"You are the beautiful one," she leaned down and moved her body down his tall frame, running her hands over his torso and kissing a line down to his navel. She looked up at him and smiled as she gently peeled away his shorts, eliciting a grown as his erection sprang free. She tossed his shorts to the floor and moved up his legs, kissing his chest as she made her way back up to his mouth, claiming his lips while she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"Shit, Robin," he said as she slowly and agonizingly stroked him, feeling her own wetness grow for him. She moved her tongue in and out of his mouth to the same movement of her hand and soon he couldn't wait any longer. He wrapped her in his arms and flipped their position gently, so she was on her back. He moved over her chest, licking a trail over her breasts and kissing her nipples. She arched her back as he moved down her body to her hips and looked at her as he ran his fingers over the thin material of her panties, feeling her eagerness for him through the fabric.

"Patrick, I need you now, please," she murmured and he pulled her panties off and took a condom, covering himself and moving to her, sliding his hands under her legs and lifting her hips slightly as he entered her slowly, making them both feel the intensity of the connection. He buried himself in her and she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him as he began to move in and out of her, knowing this was simply the most amazing connection he would ever experience.

Robin moved him to his back and broke their connection for a moment before she straddled him and lowered herself onto him, moving slowly and pulling his hands to her chest. She bit her lip as they moved together and the visual she was giving him was turning him on more and more. She felt their climax coming together and when it hit, she fell against him, burying her head in his shoulder and riding out the waves of her orgasm as he moved a few more times and exploded inside of her.

"Oh God," he said as he held her to him and their bodies glistened with the exertion. She moved off of him and he got rid of his protection before grabbing their wine and giving her the glass. She sat up against the pillows and took a drink before he joined her and smiled.

"I think the fig Newton's added a whole other element to that," she said and put her hand on his stomach.

"Oh I think that was all you," he said and pulled her to him again. She rested her head on his chest and he put the glasses down.

"Thank you for saving me," she said as she traced a line over his hips.

"Thank you for loving me," he said and ran his hand over her back. He knew tomorrow would bring a whole new set of problems, but tonight they were together and in love.

Chapter Thirty-Four:

"You need to tell me the plan. I want to know everything," Robin said the next morning as they ate breakfast in bed.

"Well, I'm going to go in to the hospital and pretend like I have been looking for you all night. I want to find Leo and talk to him about how I think I know what happened, but I need his help." Patrick took a bite of his bagel and scratched his scruffy face. He didn't shave so it would appear he was more out of it.

"What are you going to tell him?"

He looked at her and thought for a minute. "Is there someone at work who hangs around a lot?"

She ate some oatmeal and pursed her lips. "What do you mean?"

"Like an orderly or an assistant?"

She thought for a minute and nodded. "There's Nate; he's a nice guy who likes to watch me."

Patrick eyed her. "What do you mean he likes to watch you?"

She smiled. "He's a student and he spends time looking at my notes and helping in the lab. He's harmless and happily married with a baby on the way."

"Good."

She chuckled. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just cautious," he blushed.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," she leaned over and kissed him.

"Anyway, I am going to tell Leo that I think someone who lurks around your lab took you and I need to confront him," Patrick said.

"No, you can't do that. I don't want anything to happen to Nate," she said sincerely. "Leo is unstable."

"Then I'll make up the name, but I need him to think I am set on who took you and that I have no though it was him."

"I'm worried. What if he figures out you're lying and tries to hurt you?" Robin got up and slowly paced in the room, her muscles very sore from the day before.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "He won't. I'll be careful, I promise. Now we need to figure out where you should stay while I'm there."

"I can stay here, Patrick. It's a very nice hotel and you need a key to gain entry to the floor, so it is relatively safe. No one knows you checked in, so I think it's fine," she ran her hand through her hair and smiled. "Besides, I'm still exhausted and achy, so resting will be good for me."

He nodded, not sure what was the best option. "I need to go before anyone suspects anything," he looked at her. "It's imperative that you don't leave this room, Robin, I mean it. I need to know you're safe while I'm gone."

"I know. I won't move, I promise. I will stay in bed and watch television until you get back," she kissed him. "Please call me when you can."

"I will. I love you."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you, too," she watched him leave and locked the extra bolt on the door. She walked back to the bed and plopped down, holding his pillow to her and praying for his safety.

XXXX

Patrick made his way into the hospital and made sure his shirt was disheveled and his hair rumpled. He needed to look like he hadn't slept and he needed to be believable. He made his way to Robin's lab and stopped cold when he heard a voice.

"Patrick, hey," Gwen said when she saw him.

"I can't talk to you, Gwen. I have to find Robin. I need to know where she is." Patrick kept walking.

"I know that, but I need to talk to you, about Robin." Gwen whispered the last part.

"What do you know? Did you do something? If you touched a hair on her head, I swear to God I will," he stopped when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room.

"Shut up, do you want everyone to hear you?"

"I don't give a fuck who hears me if it saves Robin," he didn't really have to act; it occurred to him that Leo was the one who brought Gwen into his circle again. "What do you know?"

"I just want you to watch your back. I am not proud of this, but I owed someone a favor and I think I might have done something wrong," she said, seeming to be genuinely upset.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't want to get into the details, but I was asked to get you out of the way so Robin would move on to someone else."

"What? Get me out of the way? What does that mean? Who set you up?" He yelled at her.

"Look, stop yelling at me. I tried to seduce you and you weren't interested, I got it, but then everything changed. I wanted to move on with someone else and then I started getting threats. I was told to get you away from Robin or I would regret it," she looked at him, genuine sorrow in her eyes. "I never thought someone would try to hurt her, Patrick. I'm sorry."

"Who set you up? Who did this?"

"Leo. He has been after Robin for a long time, and she never looked at him in that way. On New Years Eve, when you left with her, he snapped. I've never seen him like that. When you were attacked and then went home with Robin, Leo just changed."

"And you never thought to tell me any of this? You broke into her home. You scared her and never once did you act like it was something you didn't want to do," he said.

"He wanted me to put the bleach in the tank. He wanted it to seem like you were bad luck," she sobbed and looked at him. "I realize how stupid it was. I'm so sorry, but I was scared, Patrick. I think he is dangerous."

"You think? He kidnapped Robin and is holding her God knows where. How could you keep this quiet?" He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"You have to help me, Patrick. He will know I told you."

"Get out of here. I don't want to see your face again," he yanked his arm away and walked out, making his way to her lab.

XXXX

Robin opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep for a couple hours. She hoped everything was okay with Patrick and that he would be able to contact her soon. She stretched and sat up, seeing her bruised legs from the stay in the trunk. She still couldn't believe this had happened. She lost everything, her home and all her possessions, but somehow she was happier than she had been in a long time. She was in love and it was amazing. She stood up and felt the usual dizziness come over her. Damn lead poisoning. It made more sense now, if Leo was involved. He could have easily poisoned her without her knowing. She had trusted him. Running her hand through her hair, she smiled when she felt her phone buzz. Looking down at the text message she grinned. Patrick was on his way back and she should get ready to meet him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Patrick went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He was so angry at the whole situation and how much he has apparently misjudged the people who he thought were looking out for him. The thought of Gwen turned his stomach and he had no idea if he could believe what she had to say. He had to get to Leo and make sure this was over. He also had to get back to Robin as soon as possible. He didn't like leaving her alone and he worried about her health and well being. He reached into his pocket to text her and realized his phone was gone. "Shit, Gwen," he said and ran out of the room.

XXXX

Robin sat in the hotel room and looked at her phone. She was having second thoughts about the text she received and knew enough to trust her instincts. It occurred to her that it might be a trap, especially because Patrick said he would call. She didn't respond to the text so she wouldn't alert anyone to where she was, but she needed to do something to help because it was just the two of them in this. Maybe she could draw whoever it was to her? She took a deep breath and sent a text back.

XXXX

Patrick made his way to Leo's office after not finding Gwen anywhere. His plan was shot, now that he knew Gwen played him. He burst through the door and saw Gwen lying there. Patrick ran to her and rolled her over. "What happened? What the fuck is going on?"

She was barely conscious and he shook her to try and wake her up. "What's wrong with you? Where is my phone?"

She tried to focus. "Leo injected me and took it."

Patrick looked at her. "Where did he go?"

"To get her," Gwen said and passed out.

Patrick pushed the help button in the room and ran out to get to Robin. He had a million thoughts running through his head but only one purpose. He ran to a nurse he saw and quickly got an idea. "Do you have a cell phone on you I can use?"

"Of course Dr. Drake," the nurse said and handed him her phone. He dialed and it went to voicemail so he left a message for her and then sent a text.

Robin didn't recognize the number when it rang but heard his message and then called back. He answered. "Are you okay? Leo has my phone."

"I'm ok. He texted me and said it was you but you said you would call, so I didn't believe him," she knew she messed up by responding. "Patrick I texted him back that I would meet him in his office, but he responded that he was on his way here. I don't know how he knows where I am or if he really does. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have texted him."

He was scared for her and for the whole situation but he needed to keep them both calm. "It's okay, Robin. Just don't move from the room and don't let anyone in. I'm on my way back."

Robin heard a knocking on the door and she jumped. "Someone's knocking on the door," she whispered.

"Don't move!" he said. "Please don't open it."

"I'm scared," she sobbed into the phone and there was a pounding on the door. "There's nowhere for me to hide."

He thought he might go crazy listening to her scared and alone. "Can you get to the room phone and call the front desk? Ask for security and don't move."

"Okay, good idea," she said and picked up the room phone. "It's dead. He must have done something."

"Shit, okay, I called the police and they should be there anytime. I'm on my way," he didn't know what else to do.

Robin hid in the corner of the room and heard the door handle being juggled. "Oh God, Patrick, someone is going to come in," she was panicking and he felt his heart in his throat.

"Baby you're going to be okay, please calm down and just listen to my voice," he said, motioning for the nurse to call the police again and see what was happening.

Robin was shaking and she looked around to find a weapon of some kind. "I'm okay. I can do this, Patrick. Don't worry," she found a level of courage she didn't know she had and began to take control of her situation. "I love you."

"Please don't do anything, Robin. I need you to be okay, please," he said and suddenly the line went dead. He looked at it and saw the phone ran out of battery. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Drake. The police said they were on their way. I don't know what's taking them so long," the nurse said, but Patrick was out the door and on his way.

XXXX

Just think, stay calm and think, Robin told herself as she moved to the door to see if she could look out the peephole. She didn't see anything and went back to look for a weapon of some kind while she waited. She tossed her phone down on the bed and grabbed some supplies when she heard someone smash at the door. She made a decision and she had no idea if it was the smartest or the dumbest thing she could do. There was no time to think, so she acted, and prayed.

XXXX

Patrick arrived at the hotel and saw the lobby swarming with police. He ran inside and was stopped immediately. "I'm the one who called you. My girlfriend is the one in trouble. I need to get to her," he fought to get through.

"There isn't anything you can do up there," an officer said and Patrick looked at him.

"What the hell does that mean? What happened? What happened to Robin?" He screamed at the officer.

"Calm down or we will escort you out of here," the officer said.

"Is she hurt? I'm a doctor. Please tell me what happened?" He begged.

He saw the cop turn to look at the group coming in and almost fainted. They were members of the medical examiners office. They were there for a body.

Chapter Thirty-Six:

_There are moments in life that can't be foreseen. There are experiences we go through that test our resolve and our faith. There are times we are pushed to our brink only to find who we truly are. Some people live their whole lives and never know what it means to fight for survival. Some people face danger every day and it becomes second nature. Most of us feel like we know how we would react in a given situation, but when faced with our own mortality, no one knows exactly what they're made of. _

(30 minutes earlier)

Robin stood in the room and held the knife from the room service tray in her hand. She knew the door would be open soon and she would have to fight or run. She was calmed a little by the fact that Patrick said the police would be there any minute. She was going to hide, but decided to face Leo and take her chances. She was done giving him the power. This was her life and it was time to fight for it.

The door burst open and she immediately began to doubt her plan. Her heart was racing and she worried she would pass out from fear. Leo stood there and looked at her. "You could have let me in."

She was surprised by his overall normal tone and simple sentence. "What are you doing, Leo? What is your problem?"

The seemingly calm cardiologist walked closer and she backed up towards the balcony. "There is nowhere to go, Robin. I figured you knew that."

"Leo, we have worked together for years. What happened?"

"Everything was fine until Stan and Lanie had to decide to set you up with Drake. At first I didn't care because you never paid a bit of attention to any man, but when he fell all over you on New Years Eve and you just ate it up, I knew I had to move. You needed to see that I was the right man for you. Robin, I am the only one who has stood by you through everything. I deserved more than you gave me."

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you stand by me through? We have only spoken at work and maybe had drinks at the bar when the whole group of us went out. You have no relationship with me and you never have. What about Kelly? I thought you loved her." Robin was wondering is he was suffering from an identity disorder. He truly appeared to be a different person.

"Kelly is just for fun. I have been waiting for you. I tried nicely to get Patrick out of the picture. I blackmailed Gwen to go after him but he turned her down flat." E laughed as he said the next part. "You should have seen how perfect it was when he came to me to tell me he was going to this random jewelry shop to buy you a new watch. He was so proud of himself and it was simply a perfect setup to get rid of him. But he survived, and what's worse, he latched on to you as his savior. It was disgusting."

"You had him beaten and stabbed? My God Leo, you're a doctor. What is wrong with you?" Robin felt sick to her stomach at the sight of him.

"Shut up. This is all your fault. If you would have given me a chance none of this would have happened," he walked towards her and she held up the knife.

"Don't come any closer to me."

He laughed. "Really? You're going to stab me? You don't have it in you to hurt another human being."

"Really? You sure about that? You almost killed the man I love and you almost killed me when you torched my home. You kidnapped me and stuck me in a trunk. You might be surprised by what I'm capable of," she spoke with venom and strength she felt surging through her.

They both heard the police coming and Leo ran to grab her but she ran out onto the balcony. "Don't touch me," she screamed and the police burst in, guns pointing. He grabbed her and the knife and held her with the knife at her throat.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her." Leo said.

Robin struggled and he dug the knife into her neck. She felt a trickle of blood run down her skin and she froze. Leo moved to the edge of the balcony and she got a sinking feeling. "Leo, what are you thinking?"

"If I couldn't be with you in life, then I'll have you forever," he pulled her with him as he jumped over the ledge and Robin screamed.

XXXX

Present time

Patrick rushed to the room and saw the police gathered by the balcony. He raced past them and his panic was pouring out of him. "Robin? Robin?" He cried.

He was being held back by the cops when he heard them say something that stopped him cold. "He's D.O.A. We need a rope and the paramedics now or we will lose her."

He ran to the balcony and looked over, seeing Leo dead on the pavement. He screamed for Robin and then he heard her.

"Help me, please," she whimpered and he looked down and saw her hanging onto the ledge one floor below. She was barely able to hold on and he could see there was blood on her face and arms.

"Robin? Oh God, hold on," he began to climb over the ledge when the police held him back. "Let me go help her. She is going to fall!" he cried as he pushed the cops away.

"We have men on the next floor who will get her. Just sit tight." The officer said and Patrick shook his head. He turned to look at her and didn't think anymore. He jumped over the ledge and dropped to the next balcony. He twisted his ankle as he tumbled onto the ledge and he scramble up to see where she was. "Robin?"

"I'm going to fall, oh God Patrick," she cried and he could barely see her. She was on the ledge out of his reach and he tried, but he couldn't get to her. He held her gaze and pleaded with her to hold on.

"I'm going to get you. Don't let go, please," he said, his voice cracking. He stepped over the ledge and she yelled.

"You're going to fall, Patrick. Please don't do this," she sobbed and screamed when her hands slipped more.

"Just hold on," he said and locked his ankles around the fence of the balcony. He prayed it would hold him as he bent down and reached for her. His ankle was tearing as he felt the sweat fall into his eyes. He reached down as far as his long frame would allow and he looked at her. "Can you grab my hand?"

"I'll pull you down. I can't do it," she sobbed.

"No you won't. Grab my hand and I will pull you up. You can do it," he said, his resolve strengthening. "I won't let you fall."

She was crying as she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Listen to me right now. You can do this. Grab my hand, Robin. Do it now," he yelled at her and she nodded before she reached up with all of her might and grabbed onto his arm. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and with a strength he didn't know he had, he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crawled carefully to the bars where the police were waiting. The reached down and grabbed her and pulled her up before they pulled Patrick up as well. He saw her lying there and he moved on his injured leg to her. "Robin? Baby are you okay?"

She looked at him and her face was white as a ghost and the blood stood out on her neck. Her hands were red and blistered and her arms were bruised. "You saved me."

He scooped her into his arms and held her tightly. "Oh my God, Robin. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

She held him as much as her arms would allow and she cried with him. "I love you too, forever."

Epilogue:

Patrick looked at the bags in front of him and sighed. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into. What he thought was going to be an easy proposition was turning into a complex and challenging ordeal. He wondered if it was worth it. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. He was a surgeon; he could figure this out. Taking the book he bought he looked at the pages and went to work.

Robin was so excited to come home and see Patrick. It had been 3 months since Leo died and the nightmare had ended. She had moved into Patrick's place and they had been happy. She pulled up to his driveway and grabbed her bags before getting out and heading in.

"What the fuck?" she heard Patrick yell and her heart jumped.

"Patrick? What happened?" She ran into the room and tried to hold back her laughter. "Oh, my, what are you doing?"

He looked at her through his soaking wet undershirt, his face red from the exertion of the job. "How fucking hard is it to put up a fish tank?"

She giggled a little and covered her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's incredibly difficult. I don't' even know how you were able to start on your own," she said with a semi straight face.

"Who did you pay to set yours up?" He tried not to laugh himself.

"No one. I did it by myself," she began and saw him cross his arms in front of him. "But I totally could have used help, and a lot of it."

He sighed. "I need help."

She looked at the mess he had made and walked over. "The substrate has to go in before the water."

He glared at her. "Yeah, I got that, now."

"How did you get so wet?"

"I messed up and had to take the water out. I kept spilling it."

"You didn't just siphon it with a hose?"

He looked at her, obviously having no idea what she was talking about.

"Right, so how about if we do this together?"

"But I wanted to surprise you with a beautiful tank."

She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "I am completely surprised, and as much as I would have loved to see a set up tank, I think showing you how to do it might be even more fun."

He reached behind her and stuck his hand in the bucket before flinging some water on her. She squealed and he held her. "You're not going anywhere," he growled as he attached his lips to hers.

She tasted the water on him and stopped. "There's no salt in the water."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something," he smiled and stood up, gathering her in his arms.

She laughed as he took her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. "I guess you need me more than you thought."

"Not possible. I need you completely," he stood up and pulled his wet shirt off, tossing it to the ground. She watched him and bit her lower lip, her eyes trailing over his toned form.

"Bring your handsome self over here right now," she growled at him and he did as she asked, jumping on the bed with her.

"How was your day?" he asked as he lay there with her, his hand running over her shirt.

"Good. I had lunch with Kelly."

"Is she doing any better?"

"She is still swearing off men for good, but I know that won't last for too long. She was just really hurt by Leo and she still blames herself for what happened."

"How is anything her fault? She was completely innocent in all of this," Patrick slowly unbuttoned her blouse as they talked.

"She thinks she should have seen the signs," Robin began to breathe heavier as his hands made contact with her skin. "I told her she was wrong and that it was only because of her that I met my best friend," she pulled him to her and relished the feel of his body against hers.

"I still don't know how I managed to get you to stay with me that first night," he nibbled on her neck.

"You ripped my dress in half. I had no choice," she reached down to unzip his jeans.

"There is always a choice," he said breathlessly.

"I made one that night because of my resolution," she reached her hands under his waistband and over his buttocks.

"What resolution was that?" his hips bucked as she squeezed his flesh.

"I made a new years resolution to stop spending every night alone. I needed to stop acting like my life was over," she moaned as he unclasped her bra and attached his mouth to her nipple. "Fuck, Patrick."

"I'm working on it," he murmured and she giggled.

"I just didn't think my resolution would come true. They never do, you know," she pushed him gently onto his back and pulled his jeans off, tossing them onto the floor.

"So why did this one come true?" He closed his eyes as she moved her hand to his shorts.

She pulled the material away and tossed her pants to the floor. "I still haven't figured that out," she straddled his waist and he brought his hands to her breasts. She put her hands over his as he massaged her.

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. He reached for a condom and covered himself. "I have an idea," he moved over her and ran his hand up under her thigh.

She needed him so badly. "What's that?"

He thrust into her and they both were momentarily stunned. He laid his body on hers as they both adjusted to each other and she wrapped her ankles around his calves. "We just fit together perfectly," he whispered as he began to move, making love to her slowly and beautifully and knowing, without a doubt, that this would be one resolution that lasted a lifetime.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other stories


End file.
